UVRELQ big délire
by Matteic
Summary: Sirius vs Blacky personnage réel. Non, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil. FIC TERMINÉE. Allez, une de finie...
1. UVRELQ Sirius

UVRELQ

(Promis, je vais vous expliquer le titre)

L'histoire commence voici quelques mois de ça, dans les reviews d'une de mes fics, intitulée Journal de Sirius Black 2 et racontant la vie de Sirius en parallèle de ma fic mammouth, Procès Réhabilitation. J'ai amené dans la fic un personnage féminin, Camille Charlton pour la nommer, ex camarade de classe et petite amie de Sirius. Leurs sentiments n'ayant pas changé, ils ont renoué… et se sont mariés.

J'ai déclenché ainsi – je m'en doutais – le désespoir de nombreuses lectrices, dont une particulièrement, Blacky, qui m'a écrit si souvent et sur un ton si désespéré que je lui ai proposé un jour de lui écrire une fic où elle pourrait rencontrer Sirius. J'avais vaguement une histoire en tête.

La réponse, affirmative, m'est arrivée rapidement et j'ai commencé à imaginer plus en détail cette fic qui n'avait pas de nom mais promettait d'être un énorme délire… Les vacances d'été m'apportant beaucoup de temps libre, je suis passé à l'acte et j'ai créé cette fic… qui n'avait toujours pas de titre.

Je dois avouer que ma création m'a un peu échappé… encore que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour la retenir… Je riais en écrivant, en tapant, en relisant, et je rirai sans doute encore quand je la posterai. Son but est, en plus de réaliser le rêve de Blacky, de vous faire hurler de rire devant votre écran et je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens mis en œuvre…

Dans le texte, j'apparais sous deux personnages distincts, l'Auteur et le Narrateur. L'Auteur, c'est moi. Le Narrateur, c'est mon double démoniaque et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas trop, masculin… Il s'appelle Eric, je l'ai créé de toutes pièces quand j'avais huit ou neuf ans et il m'est ce que Ron est à Harry, ou Crabbe et Goyle à Malefoy, à savoir le clone sans existence, le faire-valoir, le bouc émissaire et le confident, bref le meilleur ami. Nous nous entendons très bien, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de nous écharper en permanence. Vous avez compris, ma vie psychologique est un roman, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le développer plus ici…

J'avais promis que je vous expliquerais le titre, je tiens parole : en fait, l'histoire n'en a pas eu pendant longtemps… Je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais trouver pour nommer un truc pareil ! Finalement, je m'en suis sortie comme je m'en sors toujours dans ces cas-là, c'est à dire par des manipulations douteuses et d'une légèreté de cachalot. J'ai additionné les lettres du prénom Sirius et du pseudo Blacky, qui ont six lettres chacun… Je suis tombé sur UVRELQ, qui a l'avantage d'être à peu près prononçable (quand on additionne des lettres, c'est pas garanti). Voilà, fin de la parenthèse.

Avertissement : Cette histoire se passe après le cinquième et il y a quelques spoilers.

Avertissement 2 : Si vous avez envie de faire pipi, allez-y maintenant, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir vous retenir ensuite pour des raisons de sécurité, évitez de manger ou de boire en lisant, mettez quelques coussins derrière votre chaise au cas où vous tomberiez par terre, échauffez-vous pour vous préparer au pliage en deux… C'est parti.

* * *

__

Narrateur : Jour tranquille…

__

Auteur : Avant mon arrivée !

__

Narrateur : chez J.K.Rowling. Notre auteur préféré est penchée sur un océan de notes concernant le sixième volume. Après une longue matinée de travail, Johanne se rappelle soudain qu'elle doit retrouver son cher et tendre époux au restaurant ! Elle regarde sa montre et, affolée, file se changer sans enfermer son travail dans le magnifique coffre-fort blindé tout neuf qu'elle s'est offert avec ses droits d'auteur.

__

Auteur : Grave erreur…

__

Narrateur : La pièce est vide et tranquille depuis presque une heure. La fenêtre est fermée, la porte aussi. Les feuilles frémissent. On croit voir des lettres bouger. Non, ce sont des cils, noirs… Un œil bleu sombre apparaît dans une zone exempte de texte, comme sous une vitre. Le deuxième suit rapidement. Il est encore difficile de savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme. Qui que ce soit, il regarde attentivement tout autour de la pièce. Pour mieux voir, il soulève la tête, le sommet du crâne coiffé de cheveux noirs passe à travers la feuille, puis le front, les sourcils, les yeux, le nez et les pommettes, la bouche, le menton et le cou. C'est un homme, la trentaine, beau et même très beau avec ses cheveux un peu longs – juste ce qu'il faut – et sa peau hâlée. Il sourit légèrement.

__

Homme : La voie est libre…

__

Narrateur : La tête s'enfonce dans la feuille et réapparaît quelques instants plus tard au travers d'un plan biscornu titré " The Burrow ". Le cou sort entièrement, avec un peu des épaules. Deux mains puissantes sortent également, s'agrippent à la table et tirent. Les bras passent, la poitrine puis tout le torse, les hanches. L'homme s'appuie sur les coudes. Les genoux sortent, puis les jambes. L'homme bascule en avant et tombe par terre, sur un épais tapis que votre serviteur installe immédiatement. Il (l'homme) reprend son souffle quelques secondes, fatigué et secoué par son auto-accouchement.

__

Auteur : Si j'ose écrire un truc pareil.

__

Lecteurs : Tu tranches les veines de Snapinouchet d'amour, tu fais sortir Harry avec Cho et tu hésites devant ça ? !

__

Auteur : D'accord, je le laisse…

__

Narrateur : C'est bon, je peux continuer, oui ? Après avoir récupéré, l'homme se relève. Il est très grand, 1 m 87…

__

Auteur : C'est la taille de mon frère.

__

Narrateur : mince comme un fil…

__

Auteur : Toujours le cas de mon frère.

__

Narrateur : plutôt bien fichu…

__

Auteur : Pour autant que je sache, c'est toujours le cas de mon frère.

__

Narrateur : La ferme ! Sirius, puisque c'est lui, s'étire un peu et va vers une glace appuyée au mur.

__

Auteur : Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle fait là. Il ne va quand même pas aller se regarder dans la vitre ! Il a vécu trois ans en cavale, menacé de mort par des chasseurs sourds à tous les arguments qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Il y a de quoi rester marqué.

__

Narrateur : C'est beau comme tu parles.

__

Auteur : Merci.

__

Narrateur : Sirius fait la grimace en se voyant. Pas qu'il porte encore sa robe grise en loques en fait, comme ils sort de notes, les pièces de tissu qu'il a sur le dos sont assez approximatives et ne couvrent pas grand chose de son anatomie.

__

Auteur : Je laisse chaque lectrice à ses fantasmes et je garde les miens pour moi (encore que comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Sirius ayant le corps de mon frère, ça ne va pas très loin). Exagérez pas, il est pas à poil non plus !

__

Narrateur : Sirius se transforme donc en grand chien noir et va silencieusement…

__

Sirius (pensées) : Pratique !

__

Narrateur (tente de garder son calme) : vers la chambre conjugale. Fouillant les armoires du bout de son museau humide…

__

Lecteurs : Beuurk !

__

Auteur : C'est pour vous calmer.

__

Narrateur : C'est pour en rajouter dans le comique, oui ! (Un temps) Où j'en étais, moi ?

__

Auteur : Du bout de son museau humide beurk.

__

Narrateur : Ah, oui. Du bout de son museau humide, il trouve des vêtements, se transforme à nouveau et se change. Il retourne ensuite dans le bureau de l'auteur et regarde les notes.

__

Sirius : Eh ben mon pauvre Harry t'as pas fini d'en baver l'année prochaine.

__

Harry (voix étouffée mais audible) : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

__

Sirius : Tu m'entends ?

__

Harry : Sirius ?

__

Auteur (qui a un peu le cinquième sur l'estomac) : Là on vous passe la longue minute de perplexité illustrée par une description exhaustive et barbante (surtout quand on lit pas mieux l'anglais que ça) de Harry. Je rebranche quand il revient à la conversation.

__

Harry (suite) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

__

Sirius : Je suis sorti tout à l'heure. La sorcellerie, ça sert à tout.

__

Harry : Eh, dis, je t'ai aidé aussi. Si je ne pensais pas à toi tout le temps, tu ne serais pas dans ces notes.

__

Sirius : Je t'en remercie.

__

Harry : C'est comment, dehors ?

__

Sirius : Sais pas, je ne suis pas encore sorti. Réel.

__

Harry : Je peux sortir, moi aussi ?

__

Sirius : Toi, tu as du travail.

__

Harry : Sirius, allez !

__

Sirius : Tu es trop jeune !

__

Harry : J'ai seize ans dans ce livre !

__

Sirius : La majorité sorcière est à dix-sept ans ! Et puis, d'après ce que je vois autour de moi, tu es une célébrité mondiale. Tu ne peux pas filer comme ça.

__

Harry : Et toi ?

__

Sirius : Moi, je suis mort !

__

Harry : C'est pas ça que je veux dire, tu as filé toi !

__

Sirius : Je suis majeur, moi, monsieur ! On a moins besoin de moi dans ce livre et je m'ennuie vraiment trop.

__

Harry : Donc tu me lâches !

__

Sirius (énervé) : Je ne te lâche pas. Bon sang ! Je sais que tu as seize ans mais tu pourrais arrêter de râler, de temps en temps, non ?

__

Harry : Désolé.

__

Sirius : Ça ira.

__

Harry : Je peux vraiment pas venir ?

__

Sirius : Passe tes ASPICS d'abord !

__

Harry : Très drôle !

__

Narrateur : Sirius se dirige vers la porte.

__

Harry : Sirius ?

__

Sirius : Oui ?

__

Harry : Tu pourrais tourner la page ? Je suis en cours de Potions là, et à la page d'après on se moque des Serpentard.

__

Auteur (en aparté) : OK, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans le sixième volume, mais on a le droit de supposer, non ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius sourit et tourna la page.

__

Harry : Merci :

__

Sirius : A ton service filleul !

__

Narrateur : Sirius sort du bureau et va vers l'entrée. Il déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre. Or, à ce moment là, sa créatrice revient du restaurant ! Ils restent quelques secondes immobiles, lui sur le pas de la porte, elle en bas de l'allée.

__

Auteur : Je sais pas si elle a une allée mais vous avez qu'à l'imaginer.

__

J.K.R. : Sirius !

__

Narrateur : Sirius file aussitôt à l'anglaise, pardon, c'est nerveux, il traverse le jardin en courant…

__

Auteur : S'il y a un jardin.

__

Narrateur : saute par dessus la clôture…

__

Auteur : Si…

__

Narrateur : Oui, on sait ! Part en courant dans la rue et disparaît derrière la pâté de maison. Il court un moment, puis estime qu'il s'est assez éloigné de la maison et ralentit. (Un temps) Elle habite où Rowling ?

__

Auteur : Sais pas ! Je regarderai dans le petit bouquin quand je rentrerai.

__

Narrateur (qui a changé de narration ! ! !) : Quelques jours plus tard…

__

Auteur : Je vous le jure, ce que je raconte est authentique ! A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes (que je taperai ensuite sur ordinateur) je suis dans le formidable foutoir de ma chambre d'étudiante, à Versailles, penchée sur le livre, enfin le fascicule…

__

Narrateur : (fou rire)

__

Auteur : de 64 pages plus couverture, un demi centimètre d'épaisseur…

__

Narrateur : Tu crois pas que tu abuses là ?

__

Auteur : Non, c'est pour bien prouver qu'il est mince. Encore, il y a plus mince, le mini dossier sur les sorts paru dans un magazine : 32 pages.

__

Narrateur (il baille) : Et encore, elle ne vous a pas parlé de son cahier, enfin de sa loque à petits carreaux déchirée de partout et pleine de feuilles volantes…

__

Auteur : Méchant ! Cela dit, c'est vrai, je peux vous en parler aussi, ça vous tente ?

__

Lecteurs : Ben, en fait, on aimerait bien la suite…

__

Auteur : OK, comme vous voulez. Bon, la seule info que j'ai, c'est qu'elle est allée vivre à Edimbourg. Je ne sais pas si elle y vit toujours, je dirais oui, le lieu a l'air de lui plaire, et le bouquin date de 2000. J'ai oublié de dire son titre, c'est Rencontre avec J.K. Rowling et c'est chez Gallimard.

__

Narrateur : C'est où, Edimbourg ?

__

Auteur : Capitale de L'Ecosse. Au tiers de la hauteur (tiers bas) et à droite. 70 kilomètres de Glasgow, 500 de Londres, à vol d'oiseau. Ça va pas avec mon plan.

__

Narrateur (ironique) : Quel plan ?

__

Sirius : Vous pourriez vous occuper de moi aussi ? Ça fait trois jours que je suis figé en pleine course dans une rue d'Edimbourg et les gens commencent à me regarder bizarrement.

__

Auteur : J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée ! Il va prendre le Magicobus !

__

Narrateur : Brusquement, une pluie drue se met à tomber. Des éclairs retentissent, soulignés par des coups de tonnerre. La chute des premiers grêlons marque la fuite de tous les passants qui vont se mettre à l'abri. Arrive alors majestueusement, enfin aussi majestueusement que possible quand on se déplace en bondissant, un grand bus violet à impériale qui s'arrête devant Sirius en soulevant une gerbe d'eau digne d'un honnête tsunami.

__

Chauffeur du Magicobus : Bonjour… Euh… Désolé pour l'eau… Venez, montez. Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Aujourd'hui, le Magicobus fête son cinquantième anniversaire et nous offrons un voyage gratuit. Où désirez-vous aller ?

__

Sirius : Au Chemin de Traverse.

__

Chauffeur du Magicobus : Chemin de Traverse, c'est parti.

__

Narrateur : Sirius s'assoit, ou plutôt il est projeté sur un siège par le démarrage du bus. Il s'agrippe au dossier du fauteuil devant lui et regarde les autres passagers. Il ne connaît personne, et apparemment c'est réciproque.

Après quelques minutes qu'on peut pudiquement qualifier de remuantes, le Magicobus arrive sur un parking. Un grand panneau devant un bâtiment proclame " Gare routière sorcière – Magicobus sur demande. " Sirius descend avec plusieurs autres voyageurs et se dirige vers la gare. En entrant, il manque d'être assommé par un serpentin automatique. Visiblement, tout le monde fête le cinquantenaire du Magicobus. De l'autre côté du hall, il y a plusieurs portes surmontées de panneaux : (un temps) : euh, je dois vraiment dire ça ? 

__

Auteur : Oui ! 

__

Narrateur : " Sortie Monde Réel " " Sortie Pays des Merveilles " " Sortie Narnia " " Sortie Pays d'Ys " " Sortie Monde Incertain " " Sortie Paradis – Réservé aux âmes méritantes " " Sortie P255X1729 "

__

Auteur : Je sais pas ce que c'est, imaginez-la comme vous voulez. 

__

Narrateur (effondré) : " Sortie Pays des Jouets " " Sortie Pré au Lard " et enfin " Sortie Chemin de Traverse. " Sirius se dirige vers cette dernière porte, qui est entourée de briques.

__

Charmante voix de la porte : Merci de votre visite à la gare routière sorcière et bon séjour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

__

Narrateur : Sirius se retrouve dans la rue pavée et tortueuse magnifiquement montrée dans le premier film. Il s'y presse une foule affairée, et personne ne semble le remarquer particulièrement, mis à part pour ses vêtements moldus. Sirius avance un peu au hasard ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu et il s'amuse à voir ce qui a changé et ce qui est identique. Alors qu'il regarde la devanture d'un apothicaire, quelqu'un l'interpelle.

Voix : Sirius ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius se retourne, voit la personne qui l'a appelé, cache une grimace et la rejoint, ou plutôt le rejoint puisque c'est Gilderoy Lockart.

__

Lockart :

__

Auteur : Je vais juste marquer Lockart, c'est plus court, et puis il n'est pas assez aimé pour avoir droit à son prénom.

__

Narrateur : Il est pas aimé Lockart ?

__

Auteur : Je ne fais que répéter la vox populi. Il a gagné aux Oscars dans la catégorie " Je suis chiant tout le monde veut me frapper. " Soit dit en passant, je pense qu'il a gagné parce que Rita Skeeter n'était pas candidate !

__

Lockart : Alors, toi aussi tu es sorti ?

__

Sirius : Oui, j'en avais marre et comme je n'existe que dans les pensées de Harry, je pouvais partir. Et toi, je croyais que tu étais encore en vie ?

__

Lockart : Je suis tellement dans les vapes encore que je suis pratiquement libre, alors j'en profite pour me balader un peu. C'est beaucoup plus chouette ici qu'à Sainte Mangouste. 

__

Sirius : Tu saurais où je peux trouver de l'argent ?

__

Lockart : En tant que célébrité, tu as un compte à Gringotts. Le mien est très bien garni, sans me vanter, grâce à mes ventes de Vacances au Bord de Mer avec les Petits Monstres. J'ai fait des conférences dans tout le pays et il commence à y avoir de bons chiffres aux USA… Dès que je pourrai, je pense partir en Afrique, j'ai un projet de livre intitulé Comment j'ai Apprivoisé les Nundus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, c'est pas mal, hein ? Sirius ? Sirius, t'es où ?

__

Narrateur : Dès qu'il a su qu'il avait un compte à Gringotts, Sirius est parti. Il rejoint le grand bâtiment aux colonnes bancales. Il entre et se dirige vers un comptoir. Un gobelin baisse la tête vers lui.

__

Gobelin : Monsieur Black ?

__

Sirius : Je désirerais voir mon coffre.

__

Gobelin : Pouvez-vous me prêter votre main droite ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius, un peu mal à l'aise, tend la main vers le gobelin qui l'examine attentivement puis le lâche et appuie sur un bouton.

__

Gobelin : Clawepaw va vous conduire à votre coffre.

__

Narrateur : Un gobelin à l'air particulièrement repoussant arrive et demande à Sirius de le suivre. Ils prennent un wagonnet.

__

Clawepaw : Vitesse faible, moyenne ou élevée ?

__

Sirius : Euh… Moyenne.

__

Narrateur : Le wagonnet part sur ses rails et roule un moment avant d'arriver à un carrefour qui porte un petit feu tricolore. Il est vert et le wagonnet continue, avant d'arriver à un autre carrefour qui porte un feu rouge. Le wagonnet s'arrête. Quelques instants plus tard, un wagonnet arrive sur les rails qui croisent leur voie, s'éloigne. Le feu repasse au vert et ils repartent. Après plusieurs autres croisements, le wagonnet s'arrête devant la porte d'un coffre. Clawepaw et Sirius sortent. La porte n'a ni numéro ni serrure. Clawepaw appuie sa main dessus, on entend des cliquetis et la porte s'ouvre. Sirius découvre alors des piles d'or, d'argent et de cuivre. Il prend une poignée de pièces et ressort. Le wagonnet remonte. En haut, Sirius change une partie de son argent contre de l'argent moldu, puis ressort. 

Il avise un magasin de vêtements à l'enseigne " Porc-épic – le roi du stylisme pointu " et y entre. Le magasin est assez grand, empli de vêtements de toutes sortes. Beaucoup portent l'image de la mascotte de la boutique, Porky, un porc-épic souriant avec des épines multicolores. Traîné dans tous les recoins du magasin par un vendeur qui ne se tient plus de fierté d'avoir un visiteur pareil, Sirius essaie plusieurs robes de diverses couleurs dont une arc-en-ciel, des costumes trois pièce en lin et soie de papillons sauvages, des chemises en coton et soie de papillons domestiques…

__

Auteur : Pour votre culture générale, le papillon en question s'appelle le bombyx. Très utile au Scrabble.

__

Narrateur : des jeans, des survêtements imprimés, des pulls en lama des Pyrénées, des… je suppose que je dois le marquer aussi, ça ?

__

Auteur : Oui, c'est pour la rime !

__

Narrateur : Des sous-vêtements molletonnés, des chemises brodées, une veste à franges, un gilet en laine qui démange, une salopette en velours rose, la même en vert, le chapeau assorti, une écharpe angora, des moufles en mouton bouilli, des baskets gonflables, des bottes en cuir de requin, des mocassins à pompons dansants, avant de pouvoir enfin donner son avis et choisir lui-même. Après une longue négociation et une fausse crise de nerfs du vendeur, il repart avec deux pantalons, chemises et pulls, et une cape pour temps frais. Il ne peut empêcher le vendeur de lui coller dans les bras une peluche Porky mais se dit qu'il la donnera à Buck quand il le reverra.

Sirius repart dans la rue et se promène un moment, avant d'avoir soif, car il fait assez chaud… Il cherche un bar et découvre, assis dans le fond de la salle de Florian Fortarôme, un copain de Poudlard.

__

Sirius : Dave ?

__

Dave : Eh, salut Sirius !

Sirius s'assoit.

__

Dave : Alors, le Jobberknoll avait raison, tu es sorti ! 

__

Sirius : Le Jobberknoll ?

__

Dave : Ah, oui, excuse-moi, tu viens d'arriver et tu ne peux pas le savoir. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle Lockart par ici.

__

Sirius (amusé) : J'ai discuté avec lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

__

Dave (hilare) : Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi, il avait tellement peu de cerveau au départ que ce que lui a fait le petit Weasley n'a pas pu lui faire grand chose !

__

Narrateur : Sirius et Dave rient tous les deux un moment.

__

Sirius : Et toi, alors, tu es sorti aussi ?

__

Dave : Non, moi je suis jamais entré. Personne ne sait la tête que j'ai ! Rem a à peine parlé de moi. Même avec la cicatrice, les gens ne peuvent pas m'identifier.

__

Narrateur : Dave touche une cicatrice sur son sourcil, près de son œil.

__

Sirius : C'est comment, alors, ici ?

__

Dave : Dix fois mieux que dans les livres, crois-moi. Pas étonnant que tout le monde s'enfuie dès que possible. Non seulement tu fais ce que tu veux mais en plus ici on est des stars.

__

Sirius : C'est vrai, le gars du magasin de vêtements était carrément hystérique.

__

Dave : Tu es allé où ?

__

Sirius : Au porc-épic. 

__

Dave : Ouais, le gars est un ancien élève de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il t'a vu, ça va alimenter ses conversations pendant un mois.

__

Sirius : Et chez les moldus, c'est comment ?

__

Dave : Pas mal. Plusieurs sorciers gagnent de l'argent en faisant des numéros de cabaret, ils n'ont qu'à faire semblant d'utiliser un truc – il y en a même un qui a inventé un sort, Falsum Fabricor, ils sont plusieurs à l'utiliser. Mais beaucoup ont totalement rompu avec leur famille. Et puis ils doivent faire super attention de ne pas se faire prendre. Il y a un français qui s'amuse à organiser des pièges mortels et transplane au dernier moment. Le Ministère de la Magie a même dû organiser à un moment une campagne télévisée pour montrer les trucages des tours les plus courants. Enfin, c'est quand même beaucoup plus calme. Surtout depuis qu'il y a eu cet accident avec le Don des Sorts et que des centaines de moldus se sont retrouvés avec des pouvoirs.

__

Auteur : Dont moi !

__

Sirius : A propos du Ministère de la Magie si tu savais ce que j'ai vu sur les notes avant de partir…

__

Dave : Oh, ne me raconte pas, j'estime que j'en sais assez pour l'instant. Elle a fait très fort avec son dernier ! Même si elle le décrit plutôt bien. Mais on aurait dû le prévoir, à quoi on peut s'attendre avec quelqu'un qui a appelé le Ministre Caramel ?

__

Auteur : Authentique. Regardez dans le dictionnaire. Si vous pouvez regarder dans un gros, genre Harrap's, ne vous en privez pas, c'est un véritable bonheur. 

__

Sirius : Ça aurait pu être pire. Ils ont vraiment bien fait de lui montrer le hall en rêve.

__

Dave : C'était nécessaire. Tu imagines ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait de Sainte Mangouste ? Et de ta maison, ne me dis pas que tu ne lui en veux pas pour ça, c'est de l'infamie !

__

Sirius : Arrête de râler… Ce n'est pas ta maison, à ce que je sache… Et ça rendra service au vrai propriétaire. Encore que c'est vrai que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je suis entré et que le portrait a commencé à me gueuler dessus. 

__

Narrateur : Dave pique un fou rire. Sirius, après quelques secondes, craque lui aussi. Ils finissent par se calmer.

__

Dave : Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

__

Sirius : Me balader, je pense. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

__

Dave : Tu devrais essayer les Portoloin automatiques. Ils en ont plein dans la boutique de Phileas Tourmaley, Le Pigeon Voyageur. 

__

Auteur : Eh oui, c'est juillet… On en entend tellement parler de celui-là ! Pour le pigeon voyageur, c'est en plus le nom d'un lieu-dit à l'entrée de Chartres, et j'habite juste à côté. Si le nom vous semble bizarre, je vous signale qu'il y a aussi, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de chez moi, un lieu-dit qui s'appelle " Le Hasard " et qui consiste en trois maisons sur le bord d'une nationale, entre deux arbres et en face d'un grand champ tout plat.

__

Narrateur : Matt, si tu ne la fermes pas je te bâillonne.

__

Auteur (se marre) : Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je reprends.

__

Sirius : Le Pigeon Voyageur ? Ça promet.

__

Dave : Ils sont très bons. Peut-être même que tu en as un à ton nom. Sûrement, maintenant que j'y pense.

__

Sirius : A mon nom ?

__

Dave : Un Portoloin réservé pour toi. On en obtient un quand on est une star. C'est commandé par quelqu'un. J'en sais pas plus, ils te renseigneront là-bas.

__

Narrateur : Sirius se lève, reprend ses affaires. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouve le magasin " Le Pigeon Voyageur – Voyages sorciers – Poudre de Cheminette de première qualité – Portoloins de toutes sortes. " Il pousse la porte. 

__

Vendeur : Monsieur Black ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?

__

Sirius (surpris mais résigné) : Bien, merci.

__

Vendeur : Je vais faire venir mon patron, attendez une minute. 

__

Narrateur : Le vendeur appuie sur une muette…

__

Auteur : C'est une sonnette qui n'émet aucun bruit.

__

Narrateur : et une seconde plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris portant un gilet châtaigne sous un costume abricot, transplane dans la pièce.

__

Homme-la-cinquantaine-etc : Bonjour M. Black. Je me présente, Phileas Tourmaley, vendeur spécialisé en Portoloins personnalisés. J'attendais votre visite avec impatience. J'ai un article qui vous est particulièrement réservé. Voulez-vous le voir ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius hoche la tête et Tourmaley l'entraîne dans l'arrière boutique. Il y a là des tonneaux de poudre de Cheminette, un grand établi portant des centaines de clés, des étagères croulant sous des Portoloins à l'aspect plus miteux les uns que les autres. Tourmaley va jusqu'à une petite table bancale et y prend un gros registre, qu'il ouvre. Un long parchemin en sort et se déroule à leurs pieds, jusqu'à atteindre le mur opposé de la boutique, où il s'enroule sur lui-même. Tourmaley prend le parchemin, qui est divisé en différentes colonnes remplies d'une écriture manuscrite hâtive. Il la suit du doigt.

__

Tourmaley : Voyons… Bridges, Broadwith… non, c'est avant… Banks, Barrows, Baster, Bennett, Bennison, Benson… Ah, voilà, Black, Sirius. Portoloin réservé Jean-François Ménard. Article rare, prix classe deux, prépayé, disponible immédiatement, numéro de code 828-340.12-BZ. 

__

Narrateur : Tourmaley repose le registre qui s'enroule et se referme. Il va le long des étagères et en sort, l'air épanoui de fierté, une grosse boite en bois.

__

Tourmaley : Voilà, c'est celui-ci. Venez avec moi, que nous réglions les derniers détails, et vous pourrez l'emporter.

__

Narrateur : Tourmaley entraîne Sirius dans une petite pièce attenante, son bureau. Une vaste cheminée trône contre un mur, surmontée de différentes décorations représentant des balais. Des diplômes de " Meilleure Poudre de Cheminette du Chemin de Traverse " s'alignent sur le mur d'en face. Des avions en papier multicolores volent au plafond. Tourmaley pose la boite sur son bureau, ouvre un tiroir, y prend un pied-de-biche et après quelque manipulations et grognements, fait craquer la paroi supérieure de la boite. Il en sort une sculpture représentant plusieurs tours…

__

Auteur (hilare) : Pas mal, le truc, hein ?

__

Narrateur : Arrête, personne ne comprend.

__

Auteur : Si, une, et ça me suffit. Bon, de toutes façons, vous allez comprendre vite, juste quelques lignes.

__

Narrateur : plusieurs tours, ornées de fenêtres en large et en long, pardon, ça m'a échappé, sur un socle rond.

__

Tourmaley : Voilà, ce Portoloin vous a été réservé il y a quelque temps, et prépayé. Il doit vous conduire à la ville de Tours. C'est en France.

__

Sirius (qui a de plus en plus l'impression d'être dans un asile de fous): Mais je ne parle pas français, moi.

__

Tourmaley : Le Portoloin Jean-François Ménard inclut la traduction complète en français. Quand vous l'aurez pris, vous n'aurez aucun mal à comprendre la langue et à vous exprimer avec.

__

Sirius : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller à… Tours ? Et comment je rentre ?

__

Tourmaley : 

__

Auteur : Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, ils sont arrivés et je ne sais même pas qui a gagné. (Un temps). En plus, je ne sais même pas si vous allez comprendre la blague, surtout les québécois, suisses et Co, c'est à propos du Tour de France, ils doivent presque chaque année gravir un col (enfin, un truc de ce genre, je ne suis pas une pro) qui s'appelle le Tourmalet ! C'est tout !

__

Tourmaley (suite) : Je ne sais pas, le Portoloin a été réservé de cette manière. Je dois juste vous le remettre.

__

Narrateur : Après avoir fait signer un parchemin à Sirius, Tourmaley met le Portoloin dans un grand sac, et y ajoute un petit boîtier avec un bouton.

__

Tourmaley : C'est le déclencheur. Quand vous aurez appuyé sur le bouton, vous aurez trois secondes pour toucher le Portoloin. Voilà, ce fut un plaisir de vous servir. Au revoir, monsieur Black !

__

Narrateur : Sirius sort, son volumineux sac dans les bras. Comme le sac le gène et qu'il voit, un peu plus loin dans la rue, Gilderoy Lockart qui s'approche, il va dans une petite ruelle, sort le Portoloin et le déclencheur du sac, appuie sur le bouton du déclencheur et sort le Portoloin. Aussitôt, il est aspiré.

__

Narrateur : Quelques secondes plus tard…

__

Narrateur (bis) : Sirius fait un magnifique roulé-boulé et se retrouve assis par terre sur une pelouse de parc. Il est derrière des arbres et personne ne l'a vu. Il se relève, époussette rapidement ses vêtements, ramasse le sac de ses achats au Porc-Épic et remarque que le Portoloin a disparu, ainsi que le déclencheur et le sac. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir car un chien approche. Il regagne l'allée.

__

Chien (accent français) : Snif ? Tiens, t'es qui, toi ?

__

Sirius (télépathie ou ce que vous voulez) : Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, mais tu vas faire comme si, d'accord ? 

__

Chien : T'as quelque chose à manger ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius ramasse une feuille morte et la métamorphose en saucisse. Le chien l'avale.

__

Chien : Hmm ! Délicieux ce petit goût de verdure. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

__

Sirius : C'est par où la sortie ?

__

Chien : Pour les humains, c'est le troisième chemin à patte droite et le premier à gauche. T'as encore des saucisses ?

__

Narrateur : Sirius transforme quelques autres feuilles et s'éloigne par le chemin indiqué. Il sort du parc. Tout autour de lui, il y a des panneaux en français, les gens parlent français et il comprend tout. Un peu sonné, il avise un café et y entre. Un garçon lui trouve une table et il commande une bière. Tout en la buvant, il observe autour de lui. Ça a l'air assez sympa. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de sorciers et personne ne le connaît. 

Deux filles, la vingtaine, grandes, blondes et minces, tout à fait le genre à sortir d'une revue par la magie du papier glacé et l'opération de Sainte Mode, s'approchent.

__

Fille 1 (ton langoureux) : Salut… Tu aurais du feu ?

__

Sirius (aucunement perturbé) : Désolé, je ne fume pas.

__

Fille 2 (ton langoureux) : Oh… T'as arrêté… C'est super, j'aimerais bien aussi, tu pourrais pas me dire comment t'as fait ?

__

Sirius : Je n'ai jamais fumé.

__

Fille 2 (ton admiratif) : Waouh !

__

Fille 1 (ton fondant) : Je vois, t'aimes bien la vie saine… Tu fais beaucoup de sport, ça se voit…

__

Narrateur : Sirius ne trouve rien à répondre.

__

Fille 2 (ton à en fondre par terre en flaque gluante) : Tu voudrais pas faire un tour avec nous ? On connaît des coins sympas…

__

Narrateur : Sirius ne sait plus trop comment se sortir de cette situation et commence à chercher une excuse à la noix quand deux garçons entrent et appellent les filles. Elles les rejoignent, ravies. Quand ils sont sortis, Sirius étouffe un discret soupir et reprend une gorgée de bière. Non seulement ces filles étaient à moitié ivres, et d'intentions clairement, euh, comment dire, adultes, mais en plus ce n'est pas du tout son genre : c'est peut-être par pur esprit de contrariété mais lui aime mieux les filles pas trop grandes, brunes et sympa plutôt que les mannequins du grand nord… ouais, tu dis ça, tu dis ça, mais si tu me les envoie à moi, ces deux-là, j'aurais pas hésité longtemps !

__

Auteur : Je sais ! Mais c'est pas toi le héros de l'histoire ! Alors réfrène tes ardeurs et continue à raconter, d'autant qu'on a bientôt fini !

__

Lecteurs : Oooh ! Déjà ? ? ?

__

Auteur : Quoi, déjà, ça fait six pages trois quart ! C'est un bon chapitre de Procès ou d'Affrontement !

__

Narrateur : Sirius se remet peu à peu de ses émotions et commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il a pas mal d'argent sur lui, il a d'ailleurs vu que toute la monnaie qu'il avait s'était transformée en Euros, mais il ne connaît pas la ville et il ne sait pas où aller. Alors qu'il décide de quitter le café, une jeune femme entre. Elle est brune, de taille moyenne, mince, et porte un débardeur et un jean. Sirius la trouve très belle et se sent sans trop savoir pourquoi beaucoup d'attirance pour elle…

__

Auteur et Narrateur (en chœur) : Voilà ! Maintenant, Blacky, c'est toi que ça regarde ! C'est ton histoire ! !

L'auteur remercie tous ses collaborateurs, Eric qui partage mon existence depuis quatorze ans déjà, Blacky pour son idée – en espérant que le résultat te plaira et que tu pourras me joindre avant que j'envoie la fic sur FF, sans doute début août – Jean-François Ménard, le Saint Patron des lecteurs francophones, que je remercie pour sa participation involontaire, les habitants de Tours à qui j'ai collé un parc et un café sans même savoir s'ils existent (je ne voulais pas demander à l'intéressée de peur de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille), mes lecteurs qui supportent mes pitreries, toutes les blondes de France et du monde – je ne vous veux aucun mal, il me fallait juste un exemple contraire ! – Sirius qui si ce n'est pas encore fait a dû péter un câble à se faire autant trimballer, et bien sûr J.K. Rowling, la seule, l'unique, qui j'espère se remettra de la disparition de son personnage.

Délirément vôtre !

Mattéic 

Juillet 2003


	2. Les notes de Rogue

Les notes de Rogue.

A/N : Vous avez lu le cinquième volume ? 

Oui ? Vous vous êtes remis du départ de vous savez qui (non, pas celui-là, hélas) ?

Non ? C'est pas grave, le scoop qui suit est un petit machin de rien du tout qui ne gâchera en rien la suite des évènements.

Bon, soit vous vous en rappelez, soit vous le découvrez, mais on peut lire dans le cinquième volume que Rogue a un barème très particulier pour noter les devoirs : il y a six notes différentes mais au lieu d'aller de A à F elles vont de O à T, de E à T en français (selon ma propre traduction) :

En anglais, O, E, A, P, D, T. 

En français, E, D, A, P, L, T.

D'abord, _Outstanding_, Exceptionnel.

Puis _Exceeds Expectations_, Dépasse mes Attentes (Dépasse mes Désirs si on veut rester en D).

Puis _Acceptable_, identique dans les deux langues.

Puis _Poor_, Pauvre.

Puis _Dreadfull_, Lamentable.

Et enfin, catastrophe totale, _Troll_, qui reste lui aussi identique.

Six lettres seulement ?

Cette fic est dédiée à mon professeur de mathématiques de Terminale, M. Passerieux (non, ce n'est pas une blague ! J'adresse à qui ne me croit pas une photocopie d'un de mes bulletins) qui déclara un jour à nos oreilles ébahies, devant des élèves bavards " Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici… je ne vais pas arriver au prochain cours avec une jupette et un tablier pour vous faire plaisir. "

Ce brave homme, qui était un excellent prof, avait plus de 20 ans de bouteille derrière lui, et un humour ravageur… Quoique parfois énervé : des collègues se rappellent encore en riant qu'il avait sorti devant une de ses premières classes " Vous êtes tous des veaux ! " (Anecdote recueillie pendant une fête d'anniversaire de mon lycée. Les profs ne raconteraient jamais ça en classe !)

Bref, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui en écrivant cette histoire…

____________________________________

__

Poudlard – année scolaire 1996-1997

Harry Potter et ses deux fidèles amis rentraient, cachés sous la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, d'une expédition dans les cachots.

Harry : Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit allé aussi loin.

Ron : Il était déjà drôlement atteint avant.

Hermione : Arrêtez, il est de notre côté, rappelez-vous.

Ron : N'empêche qu'il a arrêté de donner des cours de Défense Mentale à Harry, l'année dernière.

Harry : Ouais. Et je préférais d'ailleurs quand il a arrêté. J'en ai marre qu'il me dissèque le cerveau.

Hermione : Arrêtez, on a dit qu'on ne raconterai pas de scoop sur le cinquième volume.

Harry : Bon, on oublie les dernières phrases qu'on vient de prononcer.

Ron : Mais moi je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Rogue est complètement malade.

Que s'est-il passé ? Eh bien, pour se donner un peu de frisson et vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours capables, à 16 ans, de faire des bêtises, les deux garçons sont partis explorer le bureau de Rogue, accompagnés par Hermione qui a passé tout le trajet à les sermonner.

Harry : C'est vrai, Mione, il avait encore jamais fait ça avant. Il utilisait les mêmes notes pour tout le monde.

Ron : Il donnait les bonnes notes aux Serpentard, c'est tout. Là, il est allé beaucoup plus loin.

Harry : Tu as bien tout recopié ? Les autres ne vont pas nous croire sinon.

Hermione : Mais oui, je te dis. Je te l'ai déjà montré quatre fois. Il faudra qu'on le cache bien, parce que c'est l'écriture de Rogue. Je vais peut-être essayer le nouveau charme Anagrammatica que j'ai découvert à la bibliothèque.

Ron : Grr.

Hermione : Il ne l'a quand même pas fait totalement.

Ron : Même l'imagination perverse de Rogue ne peut pas imaginer autant de choses.

Mais qu'avaient-ils découverts ? Eh bien, en fouillant la table de Rogue, ils avaient sortis d'un compartiment secret un petit parchemin roulé qui portait deux colonnes :

Gryffondor / Serpentard.

En dessous de ces deux titres qui promettaient déjà beaucoup, deux listes alphabétiques :

****

Anéantit mes Attentes / **A**dmirable

****

Balivernes de Bout en Bout / **B**onnes Bases

****

Cessez d'y Croire / **C**orrect, Clair et Concis

****

Désordonné et Décousu / **D**écidément Doué

Mon **E**xaspération n'a d'Egale que mon Effroi / **E**xcellent, toute mon Estime

****

Fumeux / **F**élicitations

****

Grossier et Gaffeur / **G**randiose

****

Hautement Hétéroclite / **H**onorable

****

Idioties Illimitées / **I**ntelligence Inénarrable

****

Limité / **L**impide

****

Manifestement Méconnu / **M**agnificence Me laissant Muet

****

Naïveté Nuisible / **N**irvana

****

Orthographiquement Odieux / **O**bservations Originales

****

Parfaite Paresse / **P**épite

****

Risible / **R**éussite

****

Sommet de Stupidité **/ S**ublime

****

Toujours Troll / **T**otalement satisfaisant

****

Ulcératif / **U**tile

****

Véreux / **V**raie Virtualité

Hermione : Et puis elles ne sont pas toutes pareilles.

Harry : Il en fallait bien qui puissent correspondre à Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione : Enfin, réfléchissez, il n'osera jamais mettre ça sur les devoirs.

Harry : C'est pas sûr. Il est capable de tout.

Hermione : Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais.

Harry : Il s'arrangera autrement.

____________________________________

Bon, j'arrive pas à trouver de fin. Mais enfin j'ai réussi à caser mon petit alphabet, délire dans la série " Survivre au Cinquième Volume "…

Mon imagination perverse doit être comme celle de Rogue car je n'ai pas réussi, malgré des heures de prise de tête, à trouver des mots pour J, K, Q, W, X, Y et Z…

Si quelqu'un a une idée…

Au revoir tout le monde !


	3. UVRELQ chapitre 2

UVRELQ : LOVE STORY BETWEEN SIRIUS AND BLACKY  
  
(Pour les non anglophones, ça veut dire que c'est une histoire d'amour entre Sirius et Blacky)  
  
Narrateur : Ça y est, tu as reçu le chapitre de Blacky ?  
  
Auteur : Aujourd'hui même ! J'ai reçu un mail très sympathique avec " quelques idées à mettre à ta sauce ".  
  
Narrateur : C'est à dire ?  
  
Auteur : Minute ! Je commence par répondre aux reviews.  
  
Narrateur : Nuance, ON commence par répondre aux reviews.  
  
Auteur : Si tu veux.  
  
(L'auteur et le narrateur se penchent sur la page de reviews dans Fanfiction.net)  
  
Narrateur : T'aurais pas dû les publier là, les notes de Rogue.  
  
Auteur : Je sais. J'aurais dû le refiler à Loyalbus et Darkrogue pour leurs délires (avis aux amateurs : je suis toujours disposée à vous le donner. Envoyez-moi un mail et je vous file le texte). Enfin, bon, il est là. Je propose qu'on s'occupe d'abord des reviews d'UVRELQ, on verra après pour les autres.  
  
Narrateur : OK.  
  
Mystina : lol! Pas mal ! La suite ! Et Blacky... C'est Black Baboum ? Si oui j'en profite pour lui faire un piti coucou ! :P (Cool, Sirius héros d'une histoire qui se déroule après le tome 5!^^)  
  
Auteur : Oui, c'est bien elle. Pour Sirius après le cinquième volume, en fait, la demande (pressante) de Blacky a été faite avant la sortie du tome mais le temps que je m'y mette, il était sorti en anglais. J'ai donc utilisé le volume 5. Et puis c'était plus pratique de faire sortir Sirius maintenant qu'il était mort. C'est vrai qu'on en a tous profité !  
  
Cammy : Ben ça fait une review de plus...^^  
  
Narrateur (oscille entre rire et larmes) : Et ça fait une réponse de plus ! Merci !  
  
Luthien01 : Je suis venue sur les conseils de Blacky et c'est super, quel talent...et quel Sirius aussi !! lol Mais... j'attends une suite moi !!  
  
Auteur : D'où vient ton nom ? Merci pour les compliments... Comme ça, Blacky me fait de la pub ? J'en suis ravie ! Pour la suite, ça ne dépend pas que de moi, la preuve ici ; et puis la voilà, et le chapitre 3 va se pointer la semaine prochaine !   
  
Narrateur : QUELLE semaine prochaine ?  
  
Auteur : Mauvaise langue ! Bon, on est le 9 février 2004 aujourd'hui, et je lance le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine, c'est à dire la 3ème semaine de février.  
  
Nilshazard - Nuwanda : Hilarant, génial, original... ! On m'a conseillé de lire tes fics sur le forum HP, et je regrette pas. Faut dire qu'en tant que fan de Sirius, et "connaissant" Blacky, c'est encore plus drôle ! Je m'en vais lire les autres de ce pas.  
  
Auteur (de la bave lui coule de la bouche) : Quel forum ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Sinon, merci infiniment de tous tes commentaires - tous - tu me comprends.  
  
Entei7000 : Je suppose que tu as lu le livre des étoiles si oui donne moi ton avis please moi j'ai adoré ce livre.  
  
Narrateur (c'est lui qui répond parce que c'est lui qui m'a poussée à lire ce bouquin, il adore les livres d'aventures) : oui, évidemment ! C'était facile à deviner. Eh bien, j'ai adoré, Odile aussi, même si on a pas aimé les mêmes personnages (moi, j'adore les chevaliers, elle, le gosse du désert. Et puis elle a craqué pour les sorts. Ça se voit à dix kilomètres que c'est des runes !)  
  
Auteur : Oui, on a aimé tous les deux. C'est bien écrit, très bien documenté, même si les noms des vilains méchants rappellent un peu beaucoup une autre saga en trois épisodes (suivez mon regard...) et puis c'est agréable de trouver un auteur français !  
  
Saral : Salut tout simplement super. Drôle et bien écrit vraiment je ne regrette pas ma lecture ^^  
  
Auteur : Merci beaucoup ! Heureusement que tu ne regrettes pas ta lecture, je deviendrais quoi sinon moi ?  
  
Narrateur : Et maintenant, la SUITE !!!!  
  
Auteur : Tu nous rappelles la situation ?  
  
Narrateur : Avec plaisir mon Odile adorée.  
  
Auteur : Ça lui prend, des fois...  
  
Narrateur : Je vais pas vous résumer tout le premier chapitre, vous avez qu'à le relire, na na nère, mais bref, Sirius est assis au bar d'un café de Tours. Il vient de se faire draguer à mort par deux bimbos blondes et longues comme des girafes, Odile, tu vas regretter à vie ce que tu es en train de me faire écrire...  
  
Auteur : Ça m'étonnerait.  
  
Narrateur : ... bref diamétralement opposées à son genre de fille. Vient d'entrer une jeune femme " brune, de taille moyenne, mince, et portant un débardeur et un jean " (je rappelle que l'histoire se passe en été).   
  
Auteur : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est la description fidèle de Blacky , description qu'elle m'a elle-même envoyée.  
  
Narrateur : Et Sirius la trouve très mignonne.  
  
Auteur : Le chapitre s'arrêtait là et c'est donc là que Blacky intervient.   
  
Narrateur (lit le mail envoyé par Blacky) : Elle s'installe à une table et commande une menthe à l'eau avant d'ouvrir un livre. Sirius la regarde, l'air un peu déçu, puis décide de sortir pour l'attendre dehors. Il n'a pas envie de se faire encore draguer par une nana qui lui plait pas ! Il sort donc, traverse la rue et s'asseoit sur un banc en face du café, afin de guetter la porte. Il fait beau, c'est le milieu de l'après-midi, les petits oiseaux chantent, les passants passent, des personnes entrent et sortent du café. La belle jeune femme qui lui plaît (il ne lui connaît pas encore d'autre nom) finit par sortir au bout d'une demi-heure, quand notre pauvre Sirius est sur le point de fondre en larmes de désespoir... Il se lève et l'aborde.  
  
Sirius (prend un air le plus séduisant possible, et rassurant) : Bonjour... Vous habitez Tours ?  
  
Blacky (un peu méfiante, c'est la question n°1 des enquêteurs de rue, mais il n'a pas de calepin, et puis il est super beau) : Oui.  
  
Sirius (idem) : Je viens d'arriver et je voudrais visiter... vous connaissez un Office de Tourisme ?  
  
Narrateur : Blacky craque presque aussitôt pour le beau ténébreux...  
  
Auteur : Ce terme, je peux vous le dire parce que c'était au programme de mon cours de Littérature Française mercredi dernier (si, c'est vrai ! Demandez à Angelitax si vous me croyez pas), ne vient pas d'une série télé ou d'un livre de la collection Harlequin, mais de la littérature du Moyen-Age ! Donc, Angel de Buffy est bien un beau ténébreux. Par contre, les Fondateurs mâles de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas en être. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas leur couleur de cheveux (à moins qu'ils aient eu les cheveux rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes...)  
  
Narrateur : Je vais essayer de garder mon calme.  
  
Auteur (se marre) : Tu me tentes, là.  
  
Narrateur (pète brusquement les plombs) : La ferme ! Blacky craque pour le beau ténébreux.  
  
Blacky : Je connais bien la ville, je peux vous faire visiter.  
  
Blacky dans son mail (citation) : c'est pas mon habitude, mais c'est Sirius quand même !  
  
Narrateur : Blacky et Sirius partent vers le Jardin des Beaux-Arts. Enfin, Blacky part et Sirius marche à côté d'elle. Ils commencent à discuter, décident de se tutoyer, et s'échangent leurs prénoms.  
  
Blacky : Sirius ? C'est original, ça vient d'où ?  
  
Sirius : Euh... C'est un surnom. Mon vrai prénom, c'est Charles-Arthur. Comme je suis né au début de l'été et que mon parrain est astronome, on m'a surnommé comme ça.  
  
Auteur : Le premier prénom auquel j'ai pensé, c'est Adolphe. J'ai pas osé.  
  
Narrateur : Sirius et Blacky se baladent donc dans le Jardin des Beaux-Arts en discutant tranquillement. Leurs sentiments respectifs, mais encore dissimulés, se font de plus en plus certains. Ils se dirigent ensuite vers la cathédrale.  
  
Auteur : Je profite du net pour jeter un coup d'œil au site du L'Office du Tourisme consacré à Tours. Je ne trouve pas de photos du jardin, enfin je suppose qu'il est beau ; pour la cathédrale, je crois me rappeler que Tours est dans le top 5 des plus belles cathédrales de France ; et puis, venant d'une ville pourvue d'une cathédrale (Chartres), je sais que c'est super beau !  
  
Narrateur : Fatigué par leur balade et les yeux usés de s'être dévorés du regard au lieu de regarder les monuments, Sirius et Blacky s'installent dans un café. Ils discutent encore un bon moment, le soir commence à tomber. Sirius regarde l'heure au mur, il est presque huit heures. Il demande à Blacky si elle connaît un hôtel où il pourrait s'installer. Sautant sur l'occasion, Blacky lui propose de venir chez elle, sur le canapé. Sirius, vu l'heure, la saison, le nombre de touristes, bref le peu de chances de trouver une chambre, et l'attirance qu'il a envers Blacky, accepte. Ils se rendent donc chez la jeune femme. Sirius s'installe sur le canapé, où, selon Blacky, " il dort effectivement sagement ". (La fin de la phrase est noyée dans un éclat de rire).  
  
Auteur : On se calme, Eric. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester correcte. Et puis ils viennent de faire connaissance.  
  
Narrateur : J'ai rien dit du tout et je ne dirai rien. Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Blacky s'installent en terrasse, au soleil, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, comme Sirius n'a pour vêtements que ceux achetés au porc-épic, qui ressemblent assez à des vêtements moldus mais ont une fâcheuse tendance à se laver, repasser, fermer et arranger tous seuls, ils vont faire les magasins pour l'équiper en fringues normales.  
  
Auteur : Le texte de Blacky s'arrête là. On va donc les laisser s'ébattre dans les magasins de Tours, déjeuner en terrasse, se balader sans doute encore un peu, il fait beau, et ensuite ça ne regarde qu'eux. Et puis je vous signale en passant que si on était resté à mon idée de départ...  
  
Narrateur : C'est à dire si ton cœur tendre n'avait pas fondu aux suppliques des reviews et des mails.  
  
Auteur : ... il n'y aurait pas eu de suite. J'arrête donc ici le chapitre 2, je le relis, je l'envoie. Le chapitre suivant se passe... et puis non, je ne vous dirai rien. Il devrait arriver mercredi ou jeudi prochain. Maintenant, je vais m'occuper des (2) reviews des Notes de Rogue.  
  
Darkrogue : bien ! Si j'ai une idée pour J K Q W X Y ou Z, je t'écris.  
  
Auteur : D'accord ! Eh, dis-moi si vous êtes OK Loyalbus et toi pour le prendre dans vos délires ! Il m'encombre ici, normalement UVRELQ c'est que l'histoire entre Sirius et Blacky. Et je n'ai pas envie de créer un fichier pour un one-shot, surtout si je peux le donner à quelqu'un. Salut !  
  
Mystina : Wow, pas mal !^^ Pour J il pourrait y avoir... Je Jouis de cette Joliesse (oui, ça existe!^^)...¬¬ Et Jargon Jamais aperçu Jusqu'à ce Jour pour ce qui est faux...  
  
Auteur : Merciiiiiiiiii !!! Une lettre de moins ! Darkrogue, tu vois ce qui te reste à faire... ;-) Et à tout le monde : si vous avez une idée pour les lettres qui restent, contactez-moi ! Au revoir tout le monde !  
  
Narrateur : Salut !  
  
Auteur : Et encore merci à Blacky pour sa participation ! 


	4. UVRELQ chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : On passe aux choses sérieuses… 

_- Narrateur_ : Tu devrais réserver ce titre là au suivant.

_- Auteur_ : Flûte. C'est moi qui écris, non ? Ce titre là me va très bien. Ça sera pas difficile d'en trouver un autre pour le quatrième, et d'abord j'en ai déjà un.

- _Narrateur : _C'est quoi, ces petits tirets ?

_- Auteur_ : C'est à cause des reviews de Falang ! Elle m'a sorti de ces trucs !

_- Narrateur_ : Je te trouve un peu nerveuse en ce moment.

_- Auteur_ : Ah ? Possible. On regarde les reviews ?

_- Narrateur_ : A ta guise, mon Odile adorée.

_- Auteur_ : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_- Narrateur_ : L'auteur se connecte à fanfiction.net et va voir les reviews d'UVRELQ.

_- Blacky_ : c'est trop ! le hamster n'a pas du comprendre d'ou venaient les gloussements qui ébranlaient la pièce... lol j'étais écroulée devant mon ordi... tu veux la suite de mes aventures avec Sirius pour le chapitre 3?

_- Auteur_ : Je sais pas trop pourquoi je réponds là vu qu'on s'envoie des mails à qui mieux mieux mais bon, puisque tu as reviewé… Rassure ton hamster ! Je suis ravie de te mettre dans un état d'esprit pareil, c'est exactement le but de l'histoire. Pour les aventures, c'est bon, j'en ai pour un moment avec tout ce que tu m'as envoyé… Je te recontacterai quand j'aurai besoin d'autre chose ! Oh, et excuse-moi pour le retard, je crois t'avoir dit que je le publierais la semaine dernière… Ça m'apprendrai à faire des promesses pareilles… Tant pis, maintenant le texte est l !

_- Nuwanda_ : J'avais oublié que j'avais dû m'inscrire avec "Nilshazard", au début... J'sais même plus pourquoi le site voulait pas de Nuwanda, que je préfère d'ailleurs. Enfin... C'est trop drôle, vraiment ! Je trouve seulement injuste que c'est celles qui sont casées qui se permettent d'accueillir Sirius chez elles (frown)... Lol !

_- Auteur_ : Oui, moi aussi je préfère Nuwanda. Ça vient d'o ? Pour ce qui est de la situation matrimoniale de Blacky, je me suis expliquée avec l'intéressée et son mec a très obligeamment accepté de s'effacer le temps de l'histoire.

- Hermione 1994 : Chouette la rencontre entre Miss Blacky (au fait quel prénom tu vas lui donner à notre chère Blacky ?) et le beau ténébreux ! Moi, j'ai hâte de lire la suite… P.S : Bien d'accord avec toi Nuwanda sur le fait que les "casées" se permettent ce genre d'infidélité...! ! ! 

_- Auteur_ : Je vais rester à Blacky, c'est plus rigolo, et puis c'est une fiction. Voilà la suite… Par contre je ne sais pas du tout quand l'histoire va s'arrêter ! Pour ce qui est du PS, voir réponse à Nuwanda.

_- naindjardin _: je veux une peluche Porky! et un débardeur rose en soie de Bombyx avec Porky dessus! bon, oki... c po gagné! et Blacky, elle est pas si "pas trop grande" que ça... oui, je sais, c'est moi le nain de jardin... et Blacky: arrête de draguer! c'est pas bien! ou alors tu me présentes Sirius la prochaine fois que je viens à Vendôme... bisous (je vais lire tes autres fics, mattéic ^^

_- Auteur_ : Pour la peluche, je sais pas si ça va être possible, mais un dessin, ça te dirait ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je suis sûre qua ça amusera tout le monde, moi la première. Pour ce qui est de la taille, j'ai repris la description que Blacky faisait d'elle-même… Moi, je suis une girafe d'1m76, je suis plutôt dans l'autre camp… Bonne lecture !

_ - Falang (1)_ : Falang : "HA! Ha! Big Délire, c'est sûr !! HA! HA!"

Lectrice : "Trop marrant, je me lasse pas de lire ce genre de délire perso !"

Falang : "Ch'uis d'accord avec toi, c'est génial !!"

Lectrice : "Mais comment fais-tu pour écrire aussi bien ?"

Falang : "Houu !! C'est le genre de questions que je ne pose plus !! Je me contente de lire ! Quand un auteur atteint un tel niveau d'écriture, c'est tout simplement fabuleux et il ne faut plus chercher à comprendre !!"

Un Critique : "Je suis d'accord... Personnellement, ce que j'ai particulièrement adoré, c'est la mise en abyme qui structure tout le texte ! Ca part dans tous les sens, mais c'est tellement bien tourné !! On imagine en effet facilement le pauvre Sirius attendant dans la même position pendant trois jours, le temps que tu continues d'écrire !!"

Lectrice : "Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé quand Harry demande à Sirius de tourner la page pour échapper au cours de Rogue !!"

Falang : "Ouais ! Vive Rogue !!"

Lectrice : "Si tu veux... Je décide que la sortie P255X1729 débouche dans la chambre de Diablo."

Falang : "Je préfère Rogue..."

Lectrice : "Chacun ses goûts !!"

Falang : "Et Tourmalet ? Très drôle !!"

Lectrice : "Et Sainte Mode !! A bas la mode, la conformité !"

L'auteur de Mutati : "A bas mon petit frère qui prétend que je suis démodée !!"

Falang et lectrice : "Absolument d'accord !! Vive les Beatles et Jacques Brel !"

Un Critique : "Pour en revenir au texte, je retiens le nom de ce papillon, le bombyx ! Super pour le scrabble en effet !"

Les 3 autres : "Pff... Rabat-joie !"

Tous en ensemble : "Allez, on passe au 2ème chapitre !"

_- Auteur _: Entre Diablo et Rogue, ton cœur balance, hein ? Contente de voir que mes stratagèmes et idioties ont du succès… La sortie P255X1729, c'est Stargate SG-1, et ça peut déboucher où tu veux.

_- Falang _(2) : Falang : "Moi, j'ai eu une prof d'anglais en classe de 2nde (MMe Vener de son vrai nom) qui, un jour (alors que nous atteignions un stade comateux irrémédiable), nous regarda consternée (depuis 5 min, on avait toujours pas assimilé sa question) et nous dit : "Vous êtes des légumes mous !" Si, si ! Ca a fait le tour du lycée."

Lectrice : "Drôle en effet."

Falang : "Toi, la ferme !"

Lectrice : "Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de ce que le prof de maths de Matteic a dit : Vous êtes tous des veaux !! Comique !"

Critique : "Très bien trouvé cet alphabet ! Quelle imagination !"

Falang : "Ouais ! D'ailleurs, on a cherché des suggestions pour tes lettres manquantes."

Lectrice : "En fait, on en a que deux."

Falang : "Voilà... Pour la lettre K en Gryffondor : "K'est ke c'est ke ce truc?"

Lectrice : Et pour la lettre Y en Serpentard : "Y'a de l'joie !"

Matteic : "C'est nul..."

Les 2 idiotes : "Désolées !!"

Critique : "Ca vous apprendra, andouilles !!"

Falang : "Gr!"

Lectrice : "Sinon, c'est vrai que ton prof notait comme ça ? Mein Gott !!"

Falang : "C'était des maths, pas de l'allemand."

Lectrice : "Crétine !"

Falang : "Toi-même!"

Critique : "Allez, calmez-vous !!"

Les 2 autres : "T'as raison !... Allez, le 3ème chapitre s'il n'est pas trop long !"

Falang : "Parce qu'il est 00H25 et que je suis crevée en fait !!"

_- Auteur _: Je suis pas aussi méchante que ça. Bon, pour le J, j'ai un truc. Mais de toutes façons, je les aurai pas prises, parce que je prends que les complètes… Oui, je suis méchante, je sais.

_- Falang (3)_ : Falang et Lectrice : "CHARLES-ARTHUR ?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Critique : "Vous plaignez pas les filles, 'aurait pu être Adolphe !"

Falang : "N'empêche... Ca fait peur !"

Lectrice : "Gr... Blacky ! Y en a qui ont de la chance !! Elle, elle peut se balader comme elle veut avec Sirius !! Gr !!"

Falang : "Moi, je préfère Rogue..."

Lectrice : "ON SAIT !!"

Critique : "Je confirme en tout cas le point au sujet des Beaux Ténébreux. J'ai moi-même étudié ça l'année dernière en Littérature, au centre Malesherbes, Sorbonne-IV."

Les 2 autres : "Tu sais que t'es lourd quand tu t'y mets !! On en a rien à faire de tes études !"

Critique : "Puisse que c'est comme ça, j'vais me coucher..."

Falang : "T'inquiète, on te suit ! Il est 00H40 et je suis morte !!"

Lectrice : "Juste une petite dernière chose à dire à Matteic. Ma chère Matty adorée que j'adore et qui écrit si bien, je t'en prie, délire encore un bon coup et envoie la suite de UVRELQ !!"

Falang : "Oui, s'il te plaît !! Nous te prions à genoux !!"

Lectrice : "Face contre terre !!"

Les 2 ensemble : "LA SUUIITE !"

Critique (au loin) : "Pour une fois je suis d'accord... La SSUUITE !"

_- Auteur_ : Matty ? Tiens, je le connaissais pas celui-là. Qui peut résister à une review pareille ? J'attaque la suite. Enfin, pas tout de suite parce que j'ai grammaire, là. J'en profiterai pour continuer à écrire Mon enfant, mon petit.

_- Narrateur_ : Et, Falang, on t'adore, mais si tu pouvais envoyer des reviews normales ça nous arrangerait.

_- Auteur_ : Oui.

~°~

_- Narrateur_ : 5 minutes plus tard…

_- Auteur _: Tu crois qu'on devrait avoir honte ?

_- Narrateur_ : Honnêtement ? Oui. Mais c'est vous qui voyez.

_- Auteur_ : C'est clur. Allez, raconte, que tout le net soit au courant de notre conduite dépravée.

_- Narrateur_ : Or donc, alors qu'elles se rendaient d'un pas guilleret en salle C228, pour leur cours de grammaire Mattéic et (biiip). Quoi, biiip ?

_- Auteur _: Je préfère que tu la nommes pas.

_- Narrateur_ : A ta guise. Donc, Mattéic et biiip se sont avisées que les absences n'étaient pas notés par ce professeur et ont fait demi-tour d'un pas guilleret pour revenir à la salle informatique.

_- Auteur_ : Et youpi.

_- Narrateur_ : Où Mattéic et moi-même allons aborder dans la joie et la bonne humeur le troisième chapitre d'UVRELQ. Je reprends où on s'était arrêtés : après une nuit sage et séparée, nos deux tourtereaux ont déjeuné en terrasse et sont partis faire les magasins pour Sirius. Pour plus de détails, regardez dans le chapitre, zut à la fin.

_- Auteur_ : Tu me parais nerveux toi aussi.

_- Narrateur_ : J'ai froid.

_- Auteur_ (enfile son manteau).

_- Narrateur : _J'ai plus froid. Bon, donc, Sirius et Blacky partent dans les magasins. Sirius a pas mal d'argent sur lui et comme Blacky a un très bon job très sympa et très bien payé, ils jouent Pretty Woman (Pretty Man ?) dans tous les magasins de la ville. Ils déjeunent dans un café, repartent faire leurs courses et enfin, hilares et crevés, décident qu'il est temps de rentrer. Blacky propose à Sirius d'acheter de quoi manger et de se faire un dîner tranquille chez elle.

_- Auteur_ : Parce que t'as rien pour manger, chez toi ?

_- Narrateur _: Rentrés au bercail, j'allais dire au nid, Sirius prépare des grillages et Blacky une salade d'ét ils mangent sur la terrasse puis regardent la télé blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sirius dort encore sur le canapé cette nuit-là, mais l'idée des chambres séparées commence à leur paraître très peu intéressante… Enfin, comme ils sont bien élevés tous les deux, ils ne se sautent pas dessus et finissent par s'endormir après avoir compté un troupeau entier de moutons. Le lendemain, Blacky décide de montrer à Sirius son château préféré. Ce n'est pas tout de draguer, il faut aussi un peu de culture quand même ! Les voici donc partis pour le château de Cheverny. Odile, que donne la recherche Internet ? 

_- Auteur_ : C'est vrai qu'il est beau comme tout. Tellement que je vous donne l'adresse du site qui lui est consacr : château-cheverny.fr. 

_- Narrateur _: Il fait très chaud. Blacky et Sirius déjeunent dans le parc puis se prélassent un moment sous les arbres. Il y a là une meute de chiens qui se prélassent aussi sous les arbres, mais Sirius n'en a cure : il ne regarde que Blacky, et… Eh, j'ai dit regarder !

_- Sirius et Blacky_ (voix légèrement étouffée…) : Et notre intimité alors ?

_- Narrateur _: Désolé. Bref, ils sont en train de s'embrasser, moi j'appellerais ça « flirt phase 2 » et bref ça se finit sous les draps… Je cite Blacky « c'est très romantique... il est très doux, très tendre... et fougueux en même temps, bref que du bonheur. »

_- Auteur _(aux lecteurs) : s'il vous plait, on arrête de s'arracher les cheveux et de regarder son écran d'un œil incrédule, tout le monde savait que ça finirait comme ça.

_- Narrateur _: Bref, nos deux tourtereaux sont dans un moment de bonheur conjugal absolu et on va les laisser comme ça.

_- Auteur_ : D'autant qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là l'ambiance est tout autre ! A bientôt (vacances de Pâques au plus tard) pour le quatrième chapitre d'UVRELQ : Panique à Poudlard !

_- Narrateur _: Ah, c'est ça, ton titre ?


	5. UVRELQ chapitre 4

**UVRELQ : Panique à Poudlard !**

_Auteur_ : Salut tout le monde !

_Narrateur_ : Je te trouve bien familière

_Auteur_ : Quoi ? Je salue mes lecteurs. Je leur fais mon salut. Avec Internet, je ne sais jamais à quelle heure je suis lue. Je peux pas dire bonjour, ça correspond pas à ceux qui lisent le soir et la nuit ! Et inversement.

_Narrateur_ : Je trouve que tu te prends la tête pour rien.

_Auteur_ : C'est toi qui as commencé. Et tu continues à me prendre la tête ! Donc je ne cherche pas de transition et je passe directement au premier ordre du jour.

(Bruit de trompettes)

_Auteur_ : Voyez venir les personnages issus de mon esprit, l'araignée, le singe, le militaire et la grande sœur !

_Narrateur_ : Et moi ! Et moi !

_Auteur_ : J'ai (un peu) expliqué dans le premier chapitre comment j'ai créé Eric…

_Narrateur_ : C'est moi.

_Auteur_ : Quand j'étais enfant. Et laisse-moi parler sinon on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

_Narrateur_ : C'est clair, tu peines sur ton brouillon depuis cinq minutes, il est tout gris.

_Auteur_ : C'est le prof qui me déconcentre.

_Lecteurs_ : Mais où on est tombés, bon sang ? ! ?

(Les lecteurs envisagent de s'enfuir).

_Auteur_ : Tout le monde se calme ! Je vais essayer de clarifier tout ça. Il y a quelques mois, dans les notes de fin d'un chapitre d'Affrontement de Voldemort, Eric est venu se mêler de mon texte…

_Narrateur_ : Tu m'as provoqué.

_Auteur_ : Je sais. Se mêler de mon texte en parlant de la toile des mes histoires. Je lui ai rétorqué que l'araignée c'était pas moi, que j'étais le chat.

_Narrateur_ : Aujourd'hui, je te comparerais à une pieuvre.

_Auteur_ : Bref, j'ai promis que j'expliquerais cet accès de délire dans les pages d'UVRELQ, d'où la présente. Le chat, si vous lisez ma bio vous le savez (enfin, si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire !), c'est mon Animagus. L'araignée, c'est une autre histoire ! Je commence par le commencement. J'ai créé Eric quand j'avais 9 ans. Un an avant cela, j'avais déjà créé Joachim, un an de moins que moi, italien (?) vit en France, mignon, sympa, maqué, désolée les filles, bosse dans l'armée de terre. C'est le « militaire ». Puis Adeline (dite Adoul), un an de plus que moi (oh, et Eric a le même âge que moi), blonde normande, 3 frères et sœurs plus jeunes, qui nous supporte (c'est la plus calme) et nous cajole. Enfin, on se voit moins car mademoiselle se marie en mai avec un nommé Alban… que je connais à peine. Ils vont à Toulouse ! C'est la « grande sœur ». Les 2 derniers sont la conséquence de ma fan attitude pour un personnage de série SF (Sandoval dans Invasion Planète Terre, Earth : Final Conflict, si vous connaissez) (oui, il a des fans !). Ce sont des jumeaux, du même âge que Eric et moi, moitié vietnamiens moitié philippins, trimballés pendant longtemps entre la France, les Philippines, les USA et le Canada (leur père est employé d'ambassade) vivent aujourd'hui dans ces mêmes pays, ils n'arrivent pas à choisir, trilingues ils s'appellent Steve (en fait Laurent mais ça l'énerve quand on l'appelle comme ça) et Morgan (en fait Sébastien mais il voulait faire comme son frère). Particularit : Morgan, suite à une méningite à 4 mois, est sourd. Il parle en langue des signes, sait rire et siffler. Ces deux rigolos (qui ont une grande sœur) (qui n'a pas de prénom) (contrairement aux frères et sœur d'Adeline : Gaëtan, Marie et Jean-Marc) ont des formes Animagi : Steve est un singe et Morgan une araignée. On l'appelle Spiderman.

_Narrateur_ : Et toi, Catwoman.

_Auteur_ (se marre) : Oui. Et Eric, qui est un chien, on l'appelle Droopy !

_Narrateur_ (fond en larmes) : Beuwaa ! J'espérais que tu le dirais pas !

_Auteur_ : Je suis méchante. Bon, pour le surnom, je propose qu'on reste à celui auquel on avait pensé.

_Narrateur_ : Ça me branche. Tu leurs expliques ?

_Auteur_ : J'ai lu il y a quelques années une histoire publiée dans la revue Je Bouquine, Bayard Presse, 10-14 ans, n°10, décembre 1984, intitulée Kidnapping en télétrans. L'héroïne était une fille vivant dans l'espace…

_Narrateur_ : Vu le temps que tu passais dans la lune quand tu étais gamine, ça te convient très bien.

_Auteur_ : …et avait un copain androïde nommé Karel.

_Narrateur_ : Maintenant c'est mon nom à moi !

_Auteur_ (chuchote pour ne pas que le narrateur entende) : Si vous voyez un jour que je lui ai créé son compte perso, prévenez les secours ! Et l'asile !

_Narrateur_ (il n'a rien entendu) : Tu n'as pas parlé de Gabriel et Clémentine.

_Auteur_ : On les voit jamais. Je le regrette, d'ailleurs. Clémentine est super sympa. J'ai pas parlé non plus de Victor, Laurence, Jacques, Jean et les chevaux.

_Narrateur_ (rigole) : Il faudrait une encyclopédie ! Et ça ferait tellement d'infos que tout le Web planterait à cause de tes idioties.

_Auteur_ : NOS idioties. (rigole) Mais c'est possible !

_Narrateur_ : Bon, on passe aux reviews ?

_Auteur_ : Je t'écoute .

_Narrateur_ : Y en a pas des masses, on lance peut-être le chapitre un peu tôt.

_Auteur_ : Je sais bien, mais ça m'en fera un de moins à lancer pendant les vacances de Pâques et je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres (news dans ma bio).

_Falang_ : 0:) Comme tu vois, j'ai une grande auréole au dessus de la tête !! Ben quoi, elles te plaisent pas mes reviews ?? Alors, tu veux des reviews normales... Comment écrire des reviews normales pour un texte pareil !

_Auteur_ : Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment.

_Falang_ (suite) : Hum ! Hum ! Bah, que dire ? J'aime toujours autant !! Dans le genre délire total, on touche l'absolu !! (dis donc, Blacky... qu'est-ce qu'elle fantasme !!) Bref, c'est très rigolo !! (au fait, z'avez pas honte de sécher la grammaire ?... en fait, j'ai pas mon mot à dire, car je suis en train de tout sécher là...)    Vivement Pâques !! (et vivement fin mars pour tes fics sur Diablo)

_Auteur_ : Yep ! Voir ma bio pour des news…

_Falang_ (suite) : PS alors elle est normale cette review ?

_Auteur_ (se marre) : Oui, ça ira. Quoique je trouve que tu as fait un peu court, je t'ai connu plus bavarde sur ce coup l !

_blacky_ : ouais ouais ouais ! la suite est enfin arrivée ! t'as pas honte de sécher les cours ! vilaine ! mais c'est vrai que t'as arrêté au moment le plus intéressant... pour moi ! lol c'est bien cool, je vais rester ds les bras de Sirius jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques comme ça !

_Auteur_ : Ouais, ben nous le fatigue pas trop quand même.

_Narrateur_ : C'est bon, on passe à l'histoire maintenant ?

_Auteur_ : Oui, on peut y aller. C'est cool ! Maintenant que le tome 5 est sorti en français, tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

_Auteur_ (bis) : Je précise que les épreuves de ce texte ont été écrites en décembre. Donc, un léger anachronisme est possible… On sortait tout juste de l'époque « me dites rien je veux rien savoir » 

_Narrateur_ : Suivez son regard… On va faire des trucs méchants à Umbridge ?

_Auteur_ : Pervers ! J'ai fait une fic exprès pour ça. Et à mon grand étonnement, elle existe toujours ! Il faut dire que j'ai camouflé son vrai titre en « A bas Umbridge ! » Le vrai, c'est celui qui est marqué à l'intérieur…

_Narrateur_ : Raconte !

_Lecteurs_ : Ouiiiii !

(Quelques vitres ont explosé sous le cri d'enthousiasme des lecteurs. On répare. L'histoire reprend. J'ai mal à la main).

_Narrateur_ : Poudlard. Réunion des professeurs. Cette scène se passe juste après le chapitre précédent, soit une petite semaine après la fuite de Sirius.

_Rogue_ : Je vous dis moi que cette histoire nous pendait au nez. Il est impossible de faire confiance à Black. Sitôt qu'il n'a plus été sous surveillance, il n'a eu de cesse de s'enfuir.

_Hagrid_ : J'aurais bien aimé en faire autant. Je pourrais visiter les zoos et partir en expédition dans la jungle.

_Mme Chourave : _Je vous accompagnerais avec plaisir. Je réaliserais mon rêve : travailler dans les jardins anglais.

_Professeur Flitwick_ : Moi, je rêve de partir aux Etats-Unis travailler aux studios Disney. Je me ferais embaucher comme conseiller au scénario.

_Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil_ :

_Auteur_ : Pas réussi à décider quelle appellation utiliser. Ensuite, je dirai Maugrey tout court.

_Maugrey tout court_ : Je deviendrais agent secret.

_Rogue_ (à voix basse) : Ça ferait vraiment une différence ?

_Narrateur_ : Les vœux professionnels pleuvent de toutes part. On entend animateur télé, chauffeur de lampe, portraitiste paysagiste de nature mortes, professeur de grammaire, maître-chien, maître-puce, cascadeur, berger-shaman, bâtisseur de châteaux forts, hagiographe, traducteur polymorphe et marchand de tapis.

_Remus Lupin_ : Assez ! On est réunis ici parce que Sirius s'est fait la malle. Alors qu'il était sous SA surveillance !

_Narrateur_ : On découvre J.K.Rowling recroquevillée dans un coin (se tourne vers l'auteur). Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

_Auteur_ : Je réfléchis.

_Remus_ : Cela dit, je comprends très bien qu'il ait craqué. Avec ce que vous lui avez fait !

_J.K.R_. : Mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait un sacrifice ! Je voulais montrer comment la mort frappe au hasard ! Ça a été Sirius, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

_Chœur des professeurs_ : Piti ! Pour qu'on se retrouve encore avec un remplaçant sorti de l'asile, du musée des horreurs ou du Ministère !

_J.K.R_. : C'est pour confronter Harry à des épreuves qui le font grandir. La mort de Sirius va le faire beaucoup mûrir !

_Remus_ : Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je vous parle, pauvre andouille !

_J.K.R_. : Je ne vous permets pas de…

_Remus_ : Vous l'avez enfermé dans cette maison de fous pendant un an ! Alors qu'il ne la supporte même pas une journée ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez assisté à sa destruction ! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, dans cette maison ? Non, bien sûr ! Vous étiez trop occupée à semer la pagaille à Poudlard !

_Narrateur_ : Peeves entre à ce moment et traverse la pièce en poussant des cris de dément. Rusard entre à son tour, un grand filet à papillons à la main, et le poursuit. Ils ressortent.

_J.K.R_. : J'ai…

_Remus_ : Molly faisait des efforts de damnée, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas, et elle n'y peut rien ! Rogue l'humiliait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ! Mondingus Flectcher, mieux vaut ne pas en parler ! Maugrey… Il n'était pas méchant, mais avec tous ses souvenirs d'avant, il le minait.

_Auteur_ : J'interromps Remus pour signaler qu'au moment où je tape (15 mars), les sirènes résonnent pour nous rappeler les attentats d'Espagne et je pense aux centaines de morts. J'écris cette histoire pour nous détendre tous, mais on n'oublie pas. Et on se bat. Continuer à rire nous permet de rester vivants.

_Remus_ (suite) : Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour le protéger, mais je ne passais pas tout mon temps là-bas.

_J.K.R_. : Je ne…

_Remus_ : Il s'est mis à boire ! Sirius ! Alors que c'est lui qui nous ramenait par le passage secret quand on avait trop picolé aux Trois Balais !

_Dumbledore_ : Remus…

_Remus_ : S'il s'est enfui, ce n'est qu'à vous que vous pouvez vous en prendre !

_Narrateur_ : Remus sort en claquant la porte, qui l'engueule.

_Dumbledore_ : Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, il était très attaché à Sirius. En plus, en ce moment, il mue, et cela l'énerve considérablement.

_Narrateur_ : J.K.R. regarde par terre et constate qu'effectivement, là où se tenait Remus, il y a un petit tas de poils châtain et gris.

_J.K.R_. : Mais… Je n'ai jamais créé de loup-garou qui muait sous sa forme humaine ! Et j'ai toujours pensé que Molly et Sirius s'entendraient, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux attachés à Harry !

_Mc Gonagall_ : Tout ce que vous n'avez pas défini, vos personnages le règlent eux-mêmes. Vous ne lisez pas le Guide International de Grande Organisation de Littérature Originale ?

(Parenthèse)

_Narrateur_ : Odile, tu n'as pas honte ?

_Auteur_ (hilare) : Non.

(Fin de la parenthèse)

_J.K.R_. : Euh… Je ne le connais pas. J'utilise le Guide International de Grande Organisation des Travaux Etranges Rédactionnels.

(Parenthèse)

L'auteur, riant aux éclats, se roule par terre. Le narrateur la regarde d'un air profondément déçu.

(Fin de la parenthèse)

_Mme Pince_ : Pff. Il ne figure même pas dans l'exemplaire de Que Choisir ? spécial ouvrages littéraires paru en juillet dernier.

_Maugrey tout court_ : Le sujet n'est pas là. Nous ne savons même pas si Sirius est encore en vie. Peut-être est-il en train de se décomposer dans une cave.

_Auteur_ : Ça me rappelle les Touille-Marais.

_Dumbledore_ : Mais non, mais non. D'après les renseignements de Tulius, il est actuellement en France.

_Mc Gonagall_ : Que fait-il là-bas ?

_Dumbledore_ : Nous l'ignorons. Mais il habite chez une jeune femme, à Tours.

_Plusieurs professeurs_ (femmes) : Chez ?

_Dumbledore_ : Plus exactement avec.

_Narrateur_ : Les professeurs échangent des regards, murmures, légers sifflements. Dumbledore attend patiemment que le calme revienne. (A l'auteur) C'est très joli, cette musique.

_Auteur_ : C'est Keren Ann (se tourne vers les lecteurs). J'écris cette histoire pendant les vacances de Noël, par petits bouts, sur papier, avant de la taper. D'où des situations assez rigolotes… J'en profite pour passer le coucou à toute ma famille, si vous passez par ici.

_Lecteurs_ : C'est pas bientôt fini ces (censuré) de parenthèses ? ! ? ?

_Auteur_ : Je vais faire un effort.

_J.K.R_. : Mais avez-vous une idée pour ramener Sirius ?

_Dumbledore_ : Eh bien… A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je vous rappelle qu'il est mort et que, par conséquent, les seules marques de sa présence dans les deux derniers volumes…

_Auteur et Narrateur en chœur_ : Comme le temps passe !

_Dumbledore_ (suite) (mais il ne s'est rendu compte de rien) : … sont les souvenirs de ses amis et de ses ennemis.

_Narrateur_ : Rogue joint les mains, lève les bras et salue les autres qui l'applaudissent.

_J.K.R_. : Attendez, nous ne savons pas s'il est mort.

_Lecteurs_ (avec un grand espoir) : Ah ?

_Narrateur_ : Nick Quasi Sans Tête traverse le mur. J.K.R. fait un bond d'un mètre de haut.

_Nick_ : Si je puis me permettre, gente dame, vous nous avez fait dire, au directeur et à moi, qu'il était mort.

_J.K.R_. : Eh bien…

_Rumeurs_ du Net (petites voix piaillantes, écho) : Il est pas mort, il s'est transformé en chien pour échapper au sort ! Il apprendra à Harry, Ron et Hermione à être Animagi l'année prochaine ! C'est Mondingus Fletcher qui avait pris du Polynectar ! On n'a pas entendu le sort et on connaît pas la couleur du jet de lumière ! Rouge, c'est Stupéfix, ça tue pas ! Il est passé derrière le rideau mais il est retombé sur ses quatre pattes ! Il s'est cogné la tête et il est amnésique, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas répondu au miroir !

_J.K.R_. : Vous le saurez à la sortie du sixième.

_Lecteurs_ : Mgrrr (marmonnement).

_Dumbledore_ : Si vous ne nous donnez pas de réponse claire, nous ne pouvons pas vous aider.

_Firenze_ : Voulez-vous que je regarde le ciel ? Je vous donnerai ma réponse dans dix ans.

_Trelawney_ : Il faut regarder dans une tasse de thé.

_Ron_ : Gnagnagna.

_Mc Gonagall_ : Mais… Weasley, Potter, Granger, que faites-vous ici ?

_Hermione_ : Il y avait de la lumière, on est entrés.

_Ron_ : On était poursuivis par des araignées.

_Harry_ : Je voulais savoir si je pouvais récupérer mon balai.

_Hermione_ : On est le 2 juillet et je n'ai pas encore reçu les résultats des BUSES.

_Harry_ et Ron : Pff… On est en vacances 'Mione…

_Narrateur_ : Rogue sort une fiole de sa poche.

_Rogue_ : Monsieur le directeur, voulez-vous que je leur fasse boire du Veritaserum ?

_Harry_ : Oh, ça va. On a entendu avec les Oreilles à Rallonge que vous parliez de Sirius et on est venus voir. Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

_Mc Gonagall_ : Accio Oreilles à Rallonge ! (de longs fils volent vers elle) Ces objets sont confisqués !

_Dumbledore_ : Tenez, donnez-les moi, Minerva, je vais les garder dans mon bureau.

_Rogue_ : Je suppose que vous avez des nouvelles, Potter ?

_Harry_ : Ben… On a un peu discuté quand il s'est enfui. Je voulais sortir aussi, mais il me l'a interdit. Il a dit que j'étais trop jeune.

_Narrateur_ : Les supporters de Sirius bombent le torse.

_Mc Gonagall_ : Et ensuite ?

_Harry_ : Ben… Il est parti. J'en sais pas plus, moi, j'étais dans les pages, je pouvais pas voir ! Je sais juste que quand elle est arrivée (il désigne J.K.R.) elle était dans un drôle d'état.

_Ron_ : Elle tremblait dans tous les sens en disant des mots qu'on n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

_Auteur_ : Je vous rappelle que Sirius a laissé Harry à une page où les Gryffondor se moquent des Serpentard. Il est donc normal que Ron ait aussi assisté à la scène.

_Dumbledore_ : Harry, à ton avis, il est parti définitivement ?

_Harry_ : Oui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en parlait.

_J.K.R_. (s'étrangle) : Quoi ?

_Hermione_ : Vous auriez dû le savoir, c'était votre personnage. C'était à vous de le surveiller.

_J.K.R_. : Mais… mais… mais… Je ne pouvais pas deviner, moi !

_Maugrey tout court_ : C'était une grande erreur de ne pas enfermer vos notes en partant. D'ailleurs, votre coffre ne me semble pas assez sûr. Vous devriez rajouter cinq verrous, une alarme et un détecteur de…

_J.K.R_. : Oh, fermez-la, vous. Vous m'avez assez ennuyée comme ça. Mon ami Fernand ne me parle plus…

_Auteur_ : Bon, je ne sais pas si elle a un ami nommé Fernand, mais on, va faire comme si, hein…

_Narrateur_ : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça. Bon, pourquoi il lui parle plus, le Fernand ?

_J.K.R_. : … car il est persuadé que je me suis inspirée de son visage pour vous créer. Le pauvre a eu un accident de bicyclette quand il était petit et…

_Remus_ (il rentre) : Oh, ça va, hein. Bonjour, Harry. Bonjour, Hermione. Bonjour, Ron.

_Harry, Hermione, Ron_ : Bonjour Remus.

_Remus_ : Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas directement à Sirius ce qu'il veut faire ?

_J.K.R_. : Mais comment le joindre ?

_Remus_ : Mais en lui écrivant, voyons !

_Harry_ : Vous voulez que je vous prête Edwy ?

(L'auteur et le narrateur son pliés de rire).

_J.K.R_. : Qui ça ?

_Narrateur_ : Hermione donne un coup de coude à Harry.

_Hermione_ (chuchote) : C'est pas dans cette histoire !

_Harry_ : Je voulais dire Hedwige.

_J.K.R_. : Mais… La poste normale ne fonctionne pas ?

_Dumbledore_ : Merci de ta proposition, Harry, mais il est plus rapide d'utiliser une Plume à Message.

_Narrateur_ : Dumbledore sort de sa cape une immense plume bleue, de presque deux mètres de long, qu'il tend à J.K.R.

_Dumbledore_ : Voilà. Tendez cette plume vers le ciel et écrivez votre message. N'oubliez pas d'écrire à l'envers.

_J.K.R_. : Mais pourquoi ?

_Dumbledore_ : Parce que nous sommes dans un livre, très chère.

_Narrateur_ : J.K.R. attrape la plume à bras-le-corps, la lève et écrit aussi soigneusement que possible « Sirius voulez-vous revenir ? Nous sommes inquiets. » (à l'envers). Quand elle met le point final, la plume se met à parler.

_Plume à Message_ : Vous devez maintenant définir le destinataire du message. Insérez votre carte d'abonnement dans la fente et composez le nom de votre correspondant.

_Narrateur_ : Sous le regard éberlué de J.K.R., Dumbledore sort une carte jaune marbrée de orange, l'introduit dans une petite fente située sur le stylo…

_Auteur_ : Que J.K.R. tient toujours.

_Narrateur_ : et tapote des touches du clavier situé en dessous. J'espère qu'il fonctionne mieux que celui de la (_Auteur_ : Censuré. Je ne tiens pas à me faire des ennemis !) parce que sinon, ils sont mal.

_Plume à Message_ : Votre destinataire est Sirius Black. Veuillez maintenant signer le message, afin de finaliser l'envoi. 

_Narrateur_ : J.K.R. signe de son nom (à l'envers).

_Plume à Message_ : Merci. Votre message va être envoyé.

_Narrateur_ : Le message monte vers le ciel et finit par disparaître.

_Dumbledore_ : Il devrait le recevoir d'ici quelques minutes et nous fera parvenir sa réponse. En attendant, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de th ?

_Auteur_ : Mes remerciements à Eric pour sa participation… On s'est tellement disputés sur la rédaction de ce chapitre que j'ai failli me retrouver avec une authentique double personnalité. Mes remerciements, bien sûr, à Blacky. Allez lire son texte ! Ça s'appelle 12, Grimaud Place. Si vous n'avez pas compris le jeu de mot du Guide International de Grande Organisation de Littérature Originale et du Guide International de Grande Organisation des Travaux Etranges Rédactionnels, je ne vous le dirai pas. Je ne veux pas corrompre des esprits encore trop purs pour chercher à ce point la petite bête ! (se marre). Edwy, lui, vient de la somptueuse parodie de Yan Sored, _Larry Bodter met de l'ordre à Phœnix, Arizona_. Si vous n'avez jamais lu ce livre, jetez-y un œil. J'ai ri sans interruption en le lisant, ce qui m'a pris un certain temps car mes soubresauts d'hilarité me faisaient perdre les pages.

_Narrateur_ : Authentique.

_Auteur_ : Sinon, je crois que c'est tout… Ah, message à Blacky : j'ai assez de renseignements avec ce que tu m'as envoyé pour écrire le prochain chapitre.

_Narrateur_ : Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

_Auteur_ : Bonne question… Sauf un : quel travail fais-tu (dans cette histoire ?) A part ça, si tu as de nouvelles idées, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Salut !


	6. UVRELQ chapitre 5

UVRELQ 5 : COUCOU, C'EST NOUS !!!

Narrateur : Alors, Blacky n'a pas encore posé de contrat sur ta tête ?

Auteur : Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu la faire attendre ! Allez, lance les réponses aux reviews, j'ai hâte de continuer.

Blacky : ah... alors ça, c'est bon ! je sors de 10 heures de boulot et je trouve le chapitre 4 en allumant l'ordi... merci matteic d'avoir donné un sens à ma journée ! et merci pour la pub !

'tu es le soleil de ma vie... tu es le soleil de mes nuits...'

Auteur : Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir à ce point ! Pour la pub, c'est normal, ta fic est tellement bonne… A part ces petits problèmes de mise en page…

Nuwanda : LOL ! Merlin, j'en pleure... C'est terrible, j'en peux plus. En plus, ça défoule bien ! Voir J.K dans une position d'infériorité, en ce moment, ça m'éclate ! P.S.: Tu lisais Je Bouquine, aussi ? J'ai de grands souvenirs de ce journal.

Auteur : Je crois que j'ai fait plaisir à tous les lecteurs frustrés en cassant comme ça J.K.R. . Je suis sans piti ! C'est vrai, en plus… Oui, je piquais les Je Bouquine de mes frères et sœurs, j'ai lu mon premier Asimov comme ça… C'était leur premier numéro… C'est là aussi que j'ai découvert Pennac ! Alors je dis, vive Je Bouquine !

Angelitax (1) : J'ai rigolé et tout le mode m'a regardé d'un sale oeil ! (je suis à la salle internet.) J'ai terminé le volume 5 et c'est génial ! Au fait merci pour le mot du scrabble j'essaierai de le placer un de ces 4, si je joue avec ma mère (peut-être que je pourrais enfin la battre !)  bon, continuons la lecture !

Matteic : C'est ça, continue ! Et bonne chance pour le scrabble !

Angelitax (2) : j'aime bien le système de notation surtout le t de troll. J'imagine bien une certaine prof que l'on connaît se mettre à ce système. Elle aurait un plaisir sadique à mettre des t à tout le monde!

Matteic : Moi, mon préféré, c'est « cessez d'y croire ». Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir inventé un truc pareil.

Angelitax (3): Question importante : Lascar est-il un brun ténébreux ? A-t-il toujours ses petites manies en cours ? Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais. Dans la liste des beaux ténébreux, j'ai rajouté : le gars d'Internet (devine lequel), un des chauffeurs de bus que j'ai et Fred (non, là je plaisante).

Matteic : S'ils savaient… Surtout Lascar ! Mais je mets aussi Dupond sur la liste.

Megane Malefoy : super!

Auteur : Merci !

Megane Malefoy (bis): euh, je sais po si d'autres te l'ont déjà dit, mais pour la traduction des notes, en vrai, ça donne (par ordre du meilleur o plus moche) : optimal, effort exceptionnel, acceptable, piètre, décevant et troll, alors tu vois, les lettres restent les mêmes !

Auteur : Et moi je pense que le traducteur l'a fait exprès ! J'ai traduit au sens le plus proche. « Lamentable » ça a quand même plus de gueule que « Décevant », je trouve !

Blacky : TADA ! t'avais dit que tu updatais pour le 20, et on est le 20 ! d'où mes apparitions presque toutes les heures depuis ce matin sur UVRELQ... je veux ma suite ! (sauf si Sirius décide de repartir en me plantant... :(

Auteur : La prochaine fois, je ne ferai AUCUNE promesse, na ! Non, sérieusement, j'étais en panne à ce moment là, tu sais depuis pourquoi… Je dois avouer que je suis pas très fière de moi… T'as pas eu de bol, c'est la seule fic que j'ai pas updaté avec Désespoir ! Sinon, j'ai un message pour tout le monde :

Narrateur : Je répète : UN MESSAGE POUR TOUT LE MONDE :

Auteur : Essayez de faire un peu plus attention à l'orthographe dans vos reviews… je corrige pour le confort de tout le monde mais c'est désagréable pour moi… Merci…

UVRELQ : Retour à Tours.

Auteur : Oui, je sais, le titre est naze.

(Un temps)

Auteur : Euh, Eric, c'est à toi.

Narrateur : On est repartis. Sirius et Blacky sont tranquillement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand Sirius se met à rêver. Il voit le visage de J.K.R., puis celui de Dumbledore, qui parle à J.K.R. puis ils disparaissent et une phrase s'écrit devant lui : _Sirius voulez-vous revenir ? Nous sommes inquiets_. Sirius se réveille en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion Blacky, puisqu'elle est collée contre lui.

Lectrices : Veiinaarde.

Blacky : Chéri, ça va ?

Sirius : Oui, oui, c'est rien. Rendors-toi.

Narrateur : Ce qu'elle fait paisiblement et instantanément. Sirius, lui, reste un moment éveillé à se poser des questions. Il finit par se dire qu'il a sûrement fait un rêve qui ne veut rien dire et se rendort à son tour. Le lendemain, le jour se lève sur un beau lundi pluvieux et Blacky doit retourner au boulot. Elle se lève tôt, laisse un petit mot à son Siriusounet qui dort à poings fermés et part d'un pas guilleret à son fabuleux boulot sympa et bien pay

Auteur : Oui, je suis terre à terre, et alors ?

Narrateur : Relax, Odile. Son super boulot, donc, dans le show-business.

Blacky : C'est vrai en plus !

Auteur : Je veux.

Narrateur : Sirius se réveille un moment plus tard et trouve le mot de Blacky mais il a bien du mal à le lire car le texte est brouillé par la phrase susmentionnée : _Sirius voulez-vous revenir ? Nous sommes inquiets_. Il se lève et va déjeuner, mais rencontre à nouveau la phrase sur la bouteille de lait, la boîte de café et même son bol à prénom. Enervé, il renverse une partie de son café sur la table les gouttes commencent à s'assembler pour former des mots, il les essuie d'un coup d'éponge rageur puis essuie l'eau laissée par l'éponge. Il réussit à manger, mais quand il veut ensuite regarder les petites annonces du journal pour trouver un emploi, ce qui doit arriver arrive : où qu'il regarde, le texte laisse place à _Sirius voulez-vous revenir ? Nous sommes inquiets_. Sirius repose le journal et décide de regarder la télévision. Fatalitas ! Il prend vite conscience de la place non négligeable qu'occupe à la télévision le texte écrit. Il décide d'écouter la radio mais s'ennuie.

Auteur : C'est sans vouloir dire du mal de la programmation radio actuelle. Non, non, juré. On l'utilise vraiment comme fond sonore. La preuve : devinez ce que je fais en rédigeant le manuscrit de ce texte ?

Narrateur : Et elle se plaint après qu'on lui reproche de ne pas se concentrer…

Auteur : J'ai appris à voir ce genre de remarques positivement. Allez, raconte-nous Sirius.

Narrateur : Notre cher Sirius, donc, s'avise que c'est bientôt midi et qu'il doit retrouver Blacky pour déjeuner. Comment va-t-il faire s'il voit le message partout ? Il décide de se jeter un sort de protection. Pour cela, il prend un miroir et lui jette un sort de Miroir afin qu'il renvoie l'enchantement, puis le met face à lui et récite la formule.

Sirius : Le plus important, c'est le sort de Miroir. Tout le monde l'oublie. C'est pour ça que ça ne marche jamais.

Narrateur : Ainsi protégé, Sirius part d'un pas guilleret chercher sa mie à son travail. Ils passent un délicieux déjeuner et le reste de la journée s'écoule normalement.

Sirius : Je suis soulagé.

Message de J.K.R. : Je ne le suis pas, moi ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie d'entrer dans son cerveau, rien à faire, c'est bloqué comme une porte de Paris un vendredi soir. Déjà que j'ai eu chaud avec la télévision… Heureusement que j'agis dans le centre de lecture, parce que les appareils moldus j'y connais rien, moi, hein ! Et là, je me suis fait éjecter comme à Space Mountain.

Narrateur : C'est impressionnant, la culture des messages, hein ?

Auteur (au message) : Je peux rien pour toi, désolée. Il faut que tu te débrouilles tout seul.

Message : Scrogneugneu.

Auteur : Je sais.

Narrateur : C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

Auteur : Relax, Eric. Oui, c'est bon, vas-y.

Narrateur : La journée s'écoule donc dans le meilleur des mondes, mais le lendemain, rebelote : quand Sirius se réveille après le départ de Blacky, le message lui apparaît. Mais cette fois, il apparaît partout : murs, ciel, bol de café, et persistance rétinienne s'il ferme les yeux. Rien à faire pour l'arrêter ! A bout de nerfs, il se résout à avouer la vérité. A midi, le voici donc parti d'un pas accablé et hésitant vers le travail de sa mie.

Auteur : Je passe la scène des aveux parce que ça m'ennuie.

Narrateur : Un instant plus tard, donc :

Blacky : Tu es un personnage virtuel ?

Sirius : Oui.

Blacky : Et tu t'es enfui ?

Sirius : Oui.

Blacky : Et tu n'as que douze ans ?

Sirius : A peu près, oui.

Auteur : La date provient du petit bouquin cité dans le chapitre 1, _Rencontre avec J.K. Rowling_. En recoupant les infos données, on arrive à une date de création en 1991 et mon histoire se passe en 2003.

Blacky : Et tu ne t'appelles pas Charles-Arthur ?

Sirius : Non.

Blacky : Bon, ça, c'est un bonne nouvelle.

Auteur : On va leur laisser un peu de temps pour réaliser.

Narrateur : Et…

Blacky (fond en larmes) : Mais je veux pas te quitter moi !

Sirius (fond en larmes) : Moi non plus !

Blacky : Je t'aime !

Sirius : Moi aussi !

Narrateur : S'ensuit une scène de déclarations passionnées sous le regard amusé ou réprobateur des autres consommateurs. Quand un employé commence à passer la serpillière sous leur table pour essuyer les larmes, ils se calment.

Blacky : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sirius : Je vais lui répondre. Je veux rester avec toi !

Blacky : Moi aussi !

Narrateur : Et c'est reparti... Après une seconde série de déclarations passionnées, regards, serpillière, Sirius et Blacky sortent du café. Blacky se fait excuser à son travail pour conjonctivite aiguë et foudroyante et ils rentrent à l'appartement.

Sirius : Hé, le message, tu peux te poser sur la feuille, l ? Je vais répondre.

Narrateur : Le message s'inscrit sur une feuille de papier. Sirius prend un stylo et note en dessous : « Non, je ne veux pas revenir, je suis très bien ici ». Il signe.

Sirius : C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Narrateur : La feuille se plie en avion de papier et s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte, droit vers le nord. La suite au prochain numéro…

Auteur : Appel aux votes ! Je n'arrive pas à décider si je laisse Sirius et Blacky ensemble, ou si je les sépare. Donnez-moi votre avis dans les reviews ! Blacky, désolée, tu ne peux pas participer à ce vote…

Blacky : Pourquoi ?

Auteur : J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas partiale. Et les autres, si vous refusez de laisser Blacky et Sirius ensemble, je veux une meilleure raison que « Blacky a déjà un petit copain » ou de la basse jalousie. Faites preuve d'imagination ! Merci d'avance.

Narrateur : Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand on aura assez de votes.

Auteur : Et, de toutes façons, pas dans l'immédiat parce que j'ai mes examens.


	7. UVRELQ : La fin !

UVRELQ : La fin !

Narrateur : Ça y est, tu écris la fin ?

Auteur : Oui.

Narrateur : Ah, enfin, ça te laissera du temps pour écrire les autres. Quand je pense au retard que tu prends ! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire des commentaires.

L'auteur boude car ça fait plusieurs fois que le narrateur met le sujet sur le tapis.

Auteur : Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais. Je ne vais donc pas tenter de me justifier. Sache seulement que je continue toutes mes histoires. Et que zut à la fin, je préfère écrire lentement en étant étudiante qu'écrire vite en n'ayant que ça à faire parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire plus.

Narrateur : Exact. Toutes mes excuses. Réponses aux reviews ?

Blacky : eh, mais je voter moi ! c'est de mon avenir dont on parle !

sinon, juste une petite remarque : je ne dis jamais "mon chéri"... je trouve que ce sont les mots les plus raplapla et mielleux qui existent ! berk ! même les chocolats du même nom sont pas bons ! bref, je déteste cette expression !

et puis les effusions dans les cafés aussi... mais bon, c'est ton histoire, je vais pas te casser ta baraque.. lol n'empêche que, c'est juste pour info.

et puis bon courage pour tes exams ! je croise les doigts pour toi !

Auteur (elle se marre) : C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas géniaux, mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps en t'écrivant pour te demander conseil.

Narrateur : Hypocrite !

Auteur : C'est malin maintenant, c'est tout juste si j'ose écrire un truc…. Je crois que je t'avais prévenue, au départ, non ? Je ne me souviens plus. Bon, pour les exams, c'est passé depuis longtemps mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Hermione 1994 : Bon alors moi je vote pour la séparation, et la motivation de ce vote : il est pas question que Blacky prenne l'habitude de se faire excuser pour des conjonctivites aiguës et foudroyantes !

Ben oui, Blacky c'est ma collègue maintenant et il est pas question qu'elle me lâche !

Heu, d'ailleurs c'est ma chef aussi... finalement, vaut p'têt mieux qu'ils restent ensemble les roucouleux !

Bon fait comme tu veux chère Mattéic, après tout c'est ton histoire, tu vas t'en sortir par une magnifique pirouette, j'en suis persuadée ! Bonne chance pour tes exams' par ailleurs !

P.S : MDR, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Sainte Blacky avec des « Mon chéri » en veux tu en voilà, et puis des effusions passionnées en public ! je confirme ses dires, c'est pas du tout son genre, mais après tout, Blacky n'est que fiction... tout comme cette histoire avec son Sirius adoré ! (niakniakniak !) là c'est sûr, elle va me tuer la chef !)

Auteur (elle se marre de plus en plus) : Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ? Euh, blague à part, vous êtes si nombreuses que ça à vous appeler Hermione (rires) ? Ta review m'en a appris beaucoup sur Blacky ! Je te laisse te débrouiller avec elle. Moi aussi, je me suis débrouillée. Merci beaucoup.

Shany-Blue Pendragon : Mais oui, il faut laisser Blacky et Sirius ensemble! Si je veux continuer de partager Sirius les lundi mardi et un week-end sur deux avec Blacky (elle, elle l'a les mercredi, jeudi, et un week-end sur deux, et le vendredi, on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il se repose...), il faut pas le retourner dans les livres!

Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir une crise de nerfs de Blacky si jamais Sirius s'en allait...lol

Narrateur : Hé bé, sympa, les filles, vos raisonnements !

Auteur : Macho ! Il est super, ton nom. Bon, c'est enregistré.

Nuwie : en train de se mordre les lèvres pour pas créer de scandale C'est génial ces dialogues croisés ! Me fait penser à ces films ou le personnage peut stopper l'histoire et donner son avis personnel sur la situation… lol J'avais oublié que Sirius s'était baptisé Charles-Édouard… Clair que je préfère l'étoile, quand même !

Quant au vote: je propose que Sirius quitte Blacky. Ma raison: la situation était sympa (et certainement agréable ;-), mais j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a exploitée au maximum… Si j'ai tort et que vous avez encore des idées, qu'il reste à Tours, aucun problème pour moi ! lol

Auteur : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui prend position ! Si vous trouvez que j'exagère, attendez de voir les prochains votes… Bon, sérieusement, je pense un peu comme toi mais il y avait encore quelques avantages à la situation qu'on a pas exploités, comme tu dis, et auxquels je crois que peu de vous ont pensé, car ils ne concernent pas Sirius et Blacky.

Narrateur : C'est ça, balance l'histoire.

Auteur : Ou alors c'est moi qui ai l'esprit tortueux.

Narrateur : Ça, on le savait déjà, Odile.

Naindjardin : la suite, la suite, et je vote pour qu'ils restent ensemble, m'en fous de Sirius, en fait ;oP

Auteur : C'est pas bien de tirer la langue !

Luthien : Blacky et Siri together forever! (toute allusion à une chanson connue ne serait pas fortuite du tout ;p)...sinon elle va me faire la tête au carré, mdr !

Auteur : Figure-toi que ton pseudo a été un instant transformé en « Lithium ». Bon, Blacky, c'est quoi ces menaces ?

Misslovesirius : je ss venui sou les conseil de blacky...sur le forum de sirius. c génial! bravo CHARLE ARTHUR!! g t morte de rire ...c terribel! jadore! moi je pense kil devré rester ensemble ,mé pa si facilemen ke sa enfin c compliké a expliké paske les prof et jkr veul ki revienne alor yora d histoir blablabla..enfin si vou me conprener..moi jme compren lol

Auteur : Ça va, je comprends à peu près. Ça y est, on a encore parlé de moi (enfin, d'une de mes histoires mais ça revient au même) sur un forum et je ne suis au courant de rien. Dénoncez-vous, bordel !

Ankou : Sur les insistances de Blacky, je suis venue lire...ceci (lol) (_passe une ligne_)

Ça m'a fait hurler de rire ! (c'était bien de Blacky, ça, tiens !)

Alors moi je veux que tu les sépares et que tu colles Siri avec mon Sévinou d'amour (pour embêter la demoiselle) (_passe une ligne_)

Non, je plaisante ! laisse-les ensemble, sinon elle me tuera si elle lit ma review !! (_passe une ligne_)

Allez, mets une suite, je veux savoir ce qui lui arrivera !

Auteur : Je viens de découvrir ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Mais je reprends ma question : BLACKY, C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE MENACES ???

Blacky : BON ANNIVERSAIRE à UVRELQ ! 1 an déjà !

Auteur : Mon Dieu, oui. J'ai relu le prologue chez moi il y a quelques semaines, alors que j'écrivais ce chapitre. Ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs !

Narrateur : Les votes ont parlé.

Auteur : Ça, oui. 1 voix contre 7, je pense que je n'ai plus aucun espoir à entretenir… (soupir mélodramatique).

Narrateur : Avocat du diable.

Auteur : Yep.

* * *

Narrateur : Voici quelques semaines que s'est achevé le précédent chapitre. Sirius n'est plus harcelé par le message. Il a trouvé du travail. Blacky et lui filent toujours le parfait amour. Les autres personnages prennent la chose avec philosophie. Même Harry et ses amis sont si contents de savoir Sirius heureux qu'ils sont consolés de son départ. Seule J.K.Rowling traîne toujours comme une âme en peine dans le château.

Auteur : C'est pour ça qu'elle met tant de temps entre les livres.

Narrateur : Elle visite les étages les uns après les autres et fait connaissance avec les aspects cachés de ses personnages.

Fantôme de Poufsouffle : … et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ma quatrième épouse. Nous avons eu trois beaux enfants. Mais après sa mort, j'ai eu envie de repos. A 68 ans, je ne me sentais pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Alors, je suis entré dans les ordres. Les frères de Prémontrés ont été très compréhensifs.

J.K.R. effondrée : Dis-moi, Blaise, tu es un garçon ou une fille ?

Blaise Zabini : Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez jamais précisé mon genre. J'ai préféré rester hermaphrodite. C'est plus pratique pour les auteurs de fanfictions.

J.K.R. : Je hais les auteurs de fanfictions.

Fantôme des Poufsouffle et Blaise Zabini, en s'éloignant : Fallait pas choisir ce métier.

* * *

Narrateur : Après bien des journées de pérégrinations, J.K.R. arrive au septième étage, dans un certain couloir.

Auteur : Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas les sous-entendus, c'est le couloir de la Salle sur Demande.

Narrateur : Elle reconnaît aussitôt l'endroit et commence à aller et venir en psalmodiant : « Je dois trouver une solution pour Sirius, je dois trouver une solution pour Sirius… » Dès que la porte apparaît, elle se rue dessus et se retrouve dans…

J.K.R. qui manque de s'écrouler de stupéfaction : Un congrès de Conseillers Conjugaux ?

Narrateur : La salle est comme elle l'a décrite, vaste et de belles proportions. Au mur pend une grande banderole « 3ème Congrès des Couple Therapists. » Les thérapeutes sont assis sur des fauteuils, autour d'une table couverte d'un fatras de papiers et d'un grand tableau sur trépied orné d'inscriptions cabalistiques au marqueur de couleur.

J.K.R. : Bonjour !

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla Sirius blabla couple blabla solitude

J.K.R. : Euh... Bonjour ?

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla jeune femme blabla lassitude blabla elle blabla lui

J.K.R. : S'il vous plait ?

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla amour blabla relation blabla couple

J.K.R. : S'il vous plait !

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla elle blabla amour blabla jeune femme blabla lui

J.K.R. : Euh… Vous m'entendez ?

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla relation blabla Sirius blabla solitude

J.K.R. : Hé oh ?

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla fatigue blabla Sirius blabla jeune femme

J.K.R. : Je pense que…

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla amour blabla deux blabla relation

J.K.R. : Vous devez m'aider ! Vous êtes là pour ça !

Conseillers Conjugaux : Blabla lui blabla elle blabla amour blabla avenir

Narrateur : Après encore quelques blabla, le groupe des Conseillers Conjugaux se tourne vers J.K.R. et déclare :

Porte-Parole des Conseillers Conjugaux : Vous devez les laisser ensemble.

J.K.R. : Je vous demande pardon ?

Conseiller Conjugal : Nous avons pris notre décision. Vous devez les laisser ensemble.

J.K.R. : Mais…

Conseillère Conjugale :

Auteur : Le métier est occupé en majorité par des femmes…

Conseillère Conjugale (la même, vous devez être habitués maintenant) : Vous pouvez contester notre décision, mais cela risque d'entraîner de mauvaises conséquences.

Conseiller Conjugal : De toutes façons, nous sommes plus qualifiés que vous en la matière.

J.K.R. : Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Porte-Parole des Conseillers Conjugaux : Nous vous avons fait part de notre décision. Au revoir.

Auteur : Avant de laisser Eric continuer, je précise que je n'ai rien contre les conseillers conjugaux. C'était le métier de ma mère, c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée. Les vrais Couple Therapists, qui sont soumis au secret professionnel, agissent pour le bien-être des deux partenaires et n'interfèrent pas dans la vie d'autrui. Fin de l'aparté.

Narrateur : J.K.R., éjectée de la salle, passe à travers le mur avec un gros SPOUICH et se retrouve dans le couloir, à côté du tableau d'une chèvre broutant sur un rocher.

J.K.R. : Mais… Mais…

Chèvre du tableau, énamourée : Mêê.

Narrateur : Désemparée et désespérée…

Auteur : Ou l'inverse.

Narrateur : … J.K.R. tourne un moment en rond dans le couloir, sous les bêlements de plus en plus énamourés de la chèvre. Enfin, elle reprend ses esprits, arrête de tourner et décide d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il lui faut plusieurs heures pour y parvenir et elle râle.

J.K.R. : Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de créer un château où tout bouge ?

Nick Quasi Sans Tête (il s'est pris d'affection pour elle) : Le Guide International de Grande Organisation de Littérature Originale vous l'aurait appris.

Auteur : Allez, une seconde chance pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé la première fois.

Narrateur : Armée de sa boussole et de ses rations de survie, J.K.R. finit par trouver le bureau de Dumbledore. Là, elle installe son pliant et cherche le mot de passe.

J.K.R. : Plume en Sucre ? Fizwizbiz ? Nids de Cafards ? Sorbet Citron ? Sésame ouvre-toi ? Alakazam ? Mellon ? Vive les Moldus ? A bas Voldemort ? Cornélius Fudge est un crétin ?

Auteur : Ce mot de passe est apparu dans une histoire dont je n'ai pu, malgré mes recherches, trouver le titre et l'auteur. S'il se reconnaît, salut ! Merci pour cette idée !

J.K.R. qui continue vaillamment : Vieil excentrique ? Phénix ? Bulles Baveuses ? Crottes en Chocolat ? Gnomes au Poivre ? Sucacides ?

Narrateur : J.K.R. continue à faire de la pub pour Honeydukes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un nom de confiserie que je vous laisse imaginer.

J.K.R. : Enfin !

Narrateur : J.K.R. se lève d'un bond, enfin le ferait si elle n'avait pas les jambes complètement ankylosées. Après s'être relevée, elle passe triomphalement devant la gargouille et prend l'escalier tournant. Arrivée en haut, elle observe autour d'elle timidement. Les dégâts causés par Harry ont disparu et les objets de métal cliquetants, bourdonnants et fumants ont été remplacés. J.K.R. préfère ignorer les instruments dont elle n'a jamais parlé, au ridicule affligeant ou à l'utilisation plus que douteuse.

J.K.R. : Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Narrateur : Les portraits des anciens directeurs la regardent sans montrer d'intérêt particulier. Phineas la voit et commence à faire des remarques sarcastiques et désobligeantes. Au bout d'un moment, J.K.R. cherche un objet pour lui donner un coup, n'importe quoi. Phineas est sauvé par un joyeux sifflement de Fumseck qui entonne la Petite Musique de Nuit. J.K.R. suit le bruit…

Auteur : Désolée, Wolfgang.

Narrateur : … et arrive dans les quartiers privés de Dumbledore. Bien évidemment, comme elle ne les a jamais décrits dans ses livres, la décoration a échappé à tout contrôle ; mais, tout compte fait, ça aurait pu être pire. Fumseck est perché sur une chaise et la regarde avec curiosité. Pas de trace de Dumbledore.

J.K.R. : Est-ce que…

Cerveau de J.K.R. : Ne pas dire maître, ne pas dire propriétaire.

J.K.R. : … Albus est l ?

Fumseck : (secoue la tête)

J.K.R. : Tu sais s'il va revenir bientôt ?

Fumseck : (hoche à demi la tête et hausse une épaule)

J.K.R. : Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Fumseck : (secoue la tête)

J.K.R. : Bon ben je vais attendre alors.

Narrateur : J.K.R. en est au cinquième volume des aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou, quand Dumbledore arrive.

Dumbledore : Bonjour, Johanne. Je vous cherchais.

J.K.R. : Moi aussi. J'ai besoin de vos conseils.

Narrateur : J.K.R. se lance dans une longue diatribe à propos de Sirius et de Blacky. Elle s'arrête enfin, essoufflée.

Dumbledore : (silence de réflexion rituel).

J.K.R. : … ?

Dumbledore : Je pense que les choses se présentent clairement. Sirius et cette jeune femme ont mérité de vivre ensemble.

J.K.R. : Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, moi !

Conscience de l'Auteur : Odile, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette pauvre Rowling ?

Auteur : Je ne sais pas. Par sadisme primaire, j'imagine. Je crois que je lui en veux à cause de la mort de Sirius.

Conscience de l'Auteur : Ah oui, c'est une bonne raison.

Narrateur : On poursuit la scène.

Dumbledore : Ils sont majeurs, ils peuvent choisir eux-mêmes. Et puis reconnaissez que la vie que vous proposez à Sirius n'a rien de très folichonne.

J.K.R. : Attendez, nous ne savons pas encore s'il est mort.

Dumbledore : Vous voulez faire croire ça à qui ?

J.K.R. : Oui, bon, d'accord.

Narrateur : T'as pas peur de trop t'avancer l ?

Auteur : Non, elle a dit qu'un personnage important mourrait. Même que tout le monde croyait que ça serait Remus. (un instant). Je pense que ça aurait causé moins de remous.

Fans de Remus : C'est pas vrai !

Auteur : A moins que ce soit Ombrage qui l'ait tué.

Auteurs de fanfictions en mal d'idées : Aah ?

Narrateur : On reprend la scène. Vous pourriez vous tenir tranquilles, s'il vous plait ? Merci.

Dumbledore : En plus, vous devez vous dépêcher : depuis le temps que cette histoire traîne, nous sommes à la mi-août, les élèves rentrent dans deux semaines et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

J.K.R. : Justement, qu'est-ce que vais dire à Harry ?

Dumbledore : Vous avez déjà dit que la mort de Sirius le ferait mûrir.

J.K.R. : Vous allez démonter tous mes arguments ?

Dumbledore : On peut dire ça comme ça.

J.K.R. : OK, j'abandonne. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour admettre leurs enfants à Poudlard ! Ils n'auront qu'à aller à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Narrateur : C'est fini là ?

Auteur : Ben oui.

Narrateur : T'as pas un peu l'impression de l'avoir fait au lance-pierres ?

Auteur (hypocrite) : Non.

Narrateur : Ah.

Auteur : Une partie de ce chapitre a été rédigé en regardant _Gloire et Fortune_, la nouvelle et éphémère émission de M6 (j'ai bien aimé, moi). Je transmets donc ces saluts à Anita, Reine de Saba et fille de joie. Si vous avez des reviews, merci de m'indiquer votre adresse : comme c'est le dernier chapitre, je vous répondrai par mail.

* * *

FIN DE UVRELQ

Définitivement.

(Jeudi 4 novembre 2004, 16 heures 37. Plus 9 minutes de relecture seulement pour être sûre de pouvoir vous l'envoyer aujourd'hui. Alors ne râlez pas s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe).

Narrateur : Tu crois vraiment que tu as des soucis à te faire à ce sujet ?

Auteur : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !


End file.
